


From CyberLife, with Love

by UncomfortablyYours



Series: Detroit is Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALL the tags, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Coffee, Crime Scenes, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Pansexual Character, Partners in Crime, Shameless Smut, did i mention gay??, heccin angst, more likely than you think, mpreg possibly??, uwu, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours
Summary: Connor, a prototype RK800 that had originally been assigned deviant cases, is now himself a deviant. Partially. He refuses to admit it in fear of being torn to shred by Amanda and the rest of the CyberLife team. But when he failed to find enough evidence to find the deviants hideout, he had to walk himself through those door once last time. He had expected himself not to return. He had expected to be destroyed and to never see Hank or Sumo every again. He had expected to meet RA9 that day, riding up the elevator to a floor he's never seen before in Cyberlife.It just so happens that he doesn't get to find out what happens, because he's immediately shut off. Good night, Connor.----------------------------------Hank Anderson had last seen the android walking off from his desk in the worst moment. Connor had appeared depressed... more human like than he ever had before. He was showing his fear of dying more than he had on that night by the bridge. He had remained true to those words. And how bad had he wanted to call out, to offer to keep Connor hidden, but Fowler had been watching him then. He couldn't. So he went home, spun around a revolver's barrel, and started a new game for a difference reason.





	1. The Desk

 

                Connor – an irish name referring to the lover of dogs.

                Android – a piece of plastic or tin that can walk, talk, and now become an intimate partner (STD free guaranteed!)

                How Hank found himself equated with this lug nut of a thing, he’ll ail to remember 6 months from now unless he was reminded again like the strike of a match. His brain wasn’t doing too well between the swelling stench of 80 proof whiskey, gunpowder of Russian roulette, and general stress of a homicide department police job. Lieutenant of said department too.

                He rubbed grey eyes free of equally grey hair and the lasting tendrils of sleep as he rounded the corner to properly enter the station and plop himself down in the desk he was stuck with. Right near Fowler’s office to. God, the two have known each other too long for it to be humanly possible and it showed with the way they could bitch at each other and still keep their jobs intact.

                His hands were fixing the button on the collar of his peace sign printed shirt and the cuffs while waltzing to his desk, seeing a sight he hadn’t expected. RK800, err, Connor, was seated on an empty space on the desk, peering fondly at the photos spotting the Lieutenant’s desk. RK900 was currently half the precinct away bugging Reed til he tore his hair out, and most of the other humans were missing on patrols, so the moment was truly theirs. The only problem now was what the hell did he say? What does anyone say to a half deviant android with a coin rolling over his fingers and the most innocent head tilt when he doesn’t understand? Wait what did he just think? Hank shook his head. It was the alcohol fucking him over. Yeah. It didn’t help that it felt like someone was playing with a drill inside his head. Maybe he should stop drinking.

                Regardless, how do you approach further when the last time you saw this sack of metal, he was ready to waltz his unhappy ass back to cyberlife for deactivation? Well…

“So, you’re still in one piece, but why are you sitting on my desk like a damn paper weight?” Hank rounded the desk to his seat, moving past Connor’s feet to turn the back of the chair. There was a little tension, but it appeared in waves of relief over the stress stiffening Connor’s shoulders. Almost every bi0-component gave out, and he fell into a hug around the older man. “H- hey now!” He didn’t have hard feelings against Connor, more as he was startled like pigeons on a street. “Yeesh, all over me in 2 seconds.”

                Now Hank hugged back, patting the android on the back and feeling arms release him in return. There was something different about Connor just already, but he couldn’t quite figure out exactly what it was. The toaster did seem to be a little more… squishy, like actual skin rather than liquid skin over metal. He also had no LED, though the spot for it remained.

                “My apologies, Lieutenant.” Same old brown-nosed apology program going he could se—“Just couldn’t help myself I guess. I missed you more than I thought I would.” If Connor had the ability to blush, it would probably be coloring his face blue from the look he gave Hank. Ah geez..

                “Still didn’t answer me on how the hell you’re not tore to bits in a lab instead of sitting on my desk.” Hank finally took a seat, leaving his tan skinned jacket wrapped around himself for the additional warmth in this freeze ass office. His arms were crossed over his barrel of a chest, and he impatiently awaited an answer.

                “I… “ Connor glanced about the office, pressing his hands between his thighs while doing such. “I think we should discuss this matter some other time. It’s a tad… personal.” Personal? What about an android was personal other than when it did personal things for a human? The moreover of the matter was did Hank want to press it further. And he did.

                But like Connor had said, it couldn’t be here. He let out a sigh, nodding more for himself. “Alright, but you should tell me eventually.” He shrugged at last, turning towards the computer terminal to dig around the files that had been forwarded to him. The android beside him didn’t move more than maybe half an inch in the time, other than to pick up and examine papers flitted around the space. Connor was off all cases though, so he didn’t bother to actually register much of the information. For the most part, the robot’s eyes remained dedicated in staring at the Sumo hair covering almost every inch of Hank’s clothes, and Hank himself. There was something about the man he missed so much while traveling near CyberLIfe, and now he never wanted to leave ever again. Flashbacks plagued his mind endlessly of the moments he had spent in CyberLife territory, the guards, the overly clean white tiles, the androids…

                All those other androids.

                He had been taken somewhere new, somewhere where testing would occur from the immediate looks. But he didn’t get a chance to look because the guards standing behind him had shut him off. The next thing he knew upon waking was that he had been placed back on Hank’s doorstep. And he didn’t see the Lieutenant’s car, so he had taken a taxi to the precinct. Of course, he had snapped into a daze while thinking and now barely noticed that Hank had started talking. If he was evening talking to him..?

                “Jesus fuck, Connor wake up. Did you run out of batteries?” He patted the android on the head, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Hank only stopped when Connor lifted his head from where he had been staring. “So no on the battery thing. But come on. Let’s get outta here. Nothing interesting is gonna happen anyway.”

                Nothing interesting? Not even the fact that Gavin was walking over with his own plastic pet? “Maybe I was wrong then. What do you want Reed?” He crossed his arms again, standing with one hip slightly cocked to the side. The toaster behind Gavin seemed to be scanning Connor and didn’t look pleased. This RK900 wasn’t extremely fond of Hank either based on his expressions.

                “Need you to take the microwave and go to this crime scene--. Wait what is this thing doing back here?” Gavin did a double take and spit whatever appeared to be on his mind, blinking dark colored eyes a dozen times. “God now we have two plastic pricks following us around.”

                “Ah, shut it Gavin. Yeesh. You talk too much.” Hank snatched up his keys from the desk and wrenched the file Gavin held from his hands. He assumed he had to take it anyway so might as well do it with a bit of gruffness. Usually worked to make Gavin angry so he liked doing it. “Come on Connor, let’s go.” Connor slid down off the desk and fixed the stack of pages he had disrupted in the process, trying to walk past Detective Reed only to get his shoulder knocked back, hard.

                “Watch yourself, ya obsolete piece of plastic.” He almost growled, RK900 showing him no remorse or mercy either as he did the same thing when the Detective walked off. Connor blamed the pain in his heart on his deviancy. Usually things like that wouldn’t bother him (it’s Gavin, come on) so why did it feel so harsh now? Ugh…

                “Connor, ignore that asshat. He’s just being a negative Nancy because he can’t stand having a poodle follow him around.” Hank had waited and seen what happened, and had said nothing because he knew Connor could handle himself. “Let’s go check out this crime scene.” And that’s just what they did.


	2. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some angst and I'm not afraid to use it

 

                Connor was unusually quiet in the passenger’s seat of Hank’s going on 15-year-old car, the heavy metal of Knights of the Black Death unable to rattle his thoughts from his cranium. PTSD is what some would call it, but he didn’t have a brain really that acquire such a disruption… He’s overanalyzing again. He hadn’t noticed the car starting to slow until Hank pulled up along side an empty portion of a park, the children’s play equipment covered in melting snow. For the middle of January, it had been rather warm the past dozen days. That could only mean that more snow was to come. Nature was just making room for it.

                “What is this thing you couldn’t discuss in the office?” Hank was to the point, shutting off the car and turning down the loud music just enough so they could hear each other but no one would think to interrupt them if they came along. He really wanted to know what was festering inside the android’s mind, seeing as it kept him silent so long. And he had been gone for a long month or more. “This is a quiet place and no one would know we’re here.” He added to ensure Connor couldn’t get around answering.

                “It’s a long story, Lieutenant.” He didn’t turn to face Anderson when he spoke, forehead pressed to the cool glass. It left no residue since he couldn’t sweat though it helped his processing system cool his circuits. The snow piles left around the parking lot seemed to fence him in, and Connor felt his chest tighten. Especially when Hank set a hand on his leg. It was the closest thing to him after all.

                “I got all the time in the world.”

                It was just those few words that he needed and he was ready to spill his guts. Connor felt like he might actually throw up, or at least that’s what the feeling in his gut could be compared to. “After failing… the mission, I had to return to CyberLife.” That much Hank knew, so he wasn’t going to stress the details like usual. But he didn’t want to get straight to the point either. He had to take his time explaining it. Something like this was difficult.

                “I was taken up in the elevator by two guards, almost like a prisoner of war.” He didn’t know if the words could flow out fast enough, but the river was starting to trickle more and more. “I was so. So scared, more scared of dying than when I stood near that bridge beside you. More frightened that I’d meet RA9 all too soon. There was still so much to do for me.” His eyes burned as they faced the window, reddening brown falling victim to blurry tears clouding his sight. He couldn’t look at Hank yet, as he felt the hand on his thigh squeeze tighter in reassurance.

                “I wanted to fight the guards that were there, fight them and run away, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t break free. I wanted to leave before that box holding me was stopped. But I stayed still like the good android I was supposed to be.” ‘Supposed to be’ was the phrase that haunted him, even as he spoke the words he couldn’t say them the way they made him feel. An arm slipped around his shoulders and he realized Hank had unhooked his seatbelt to hold Connor close in consolation. And he willingly leaned into it, arms wrapping around Hank’s upper torso and behind his back. Fingers knotted into the jacket, though course and rough against his hands.

 

                “You’re okay now Connor, you’re in one piece.” He rubbed a hand up and down the back of Connor’s jacket, pressing his cheek to the top of the android’s head. Tears streamed endlessly from Connor’s eyes, occasional hiccups finding an escape while he tried to calm down enough to keep talking. “Take your time.” Hank felt like this could have been him and his son if Cole had survived so long, but he couldn’t let himself think about that now. Another time maybe.

                Eventually Connor freed his voice again, tears a stream still regardless. Where did he continue? What words did he use? He felt more and more human the moments he had lived since seeing Hank again. “They… they shut me off, Hank. They shut me off and did something to my systems. I don’t know what they did, and I’m so scared I’m going to have to go back there because of it.” More water flowed from his eyes, dripping down onto the shoulder of Hank’s jacket. “I don’t wanna leave again.”

                His heart had been poured out right in front of him and Hank was at a lack of what to say. How were you supposed to respond to something like this anyway? And nonetheless from an android that wasn’t supposed to be able to feel. Hank must be the only guy in the world with this problem. Well wait, Gavin might eventually if his tincan learned to feel like Connor has. “You don’t have to, Con.” He was patient, cradling Connor close to him until the android could stop his tears. “You don’t have to listen to another word they say ever again. You don’t belong to them anymore.” There wasn’t enough reassuring words that Hank could spit to try and get Connor to relax, so he just let the music overflow them and swallow their senses.

                First it was his hands, falling lower to pull himself closer. Then he moved and sat himself on the center console that would open to store things. Hank’s body heat was comforting, his strong arms around the android’s body. It was the just thing that slowed his tears and he felt them start to dry to his face. “That’s it…” Hank murmured, seemingly unphased by Connor being so close. “You’re okay.” Connor felt unusually tired after his crying escapade, head nestled into the crook of Hank’s neck.

                “Let’s head home. The crime scene can wait.” That’s what he said when he noticed how exhausted Connor looked, but the expression went away quickly.

                “No, no. Don’t let me stop the investigation.” He sniffled loudly, letting out a huff of a sigh. “I’m okay.” Connor detached himself to sink down back into his seat, the loss of warmth chilling him even more by the window. “I promise.” He tacked on with the deadpanned looked thrown his way from Hank.

                “Alright,” he reached to start the car again, “if you say so.”


	3. No rest for the wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants to continue to work like he used to but Hank's too stubborn for his own good ft. Markus and Simon

 

                The crime scene was buzzing with activity despite the lunch time hour, the sun high overhead but hidden deep within clouds where it wished to slumber. The world was chilled because of it too, shadows cast to sides and weighing heavy on him. Connor glanced out the front car window to spy an ambulance, two androids assisting the victims. He furrowed his brows, eyes widening when he spotted the two victims. Simon… and Markus. The blonde was being held by his lover, their arms tight around each other while the household android had out his emotions. Markus looked ready to cave in as well, but was being strong to protect Simon with all his life. This was the leader of Jericho, still together and still strong. Connor had to give it to him.

                “Stay in the car this time, will ya?” Hank brought up the fond memory long ago in august, a faint smile on his face. “You’re not fit to be part of the case just yet.” He noticed that Connor was looking rather worried and followed his eyes to find what he was looking at. “Oh.” That was another story.

                “Can I go talk to them, Hank?” Connor’s face was hard to say no to, especially after the moment the two of them shared. And reluctantly he agrees to let the android converse with the other two. “Thank you.” Connor brightened a few percent, exiting the passenger seat and taking a deep breath.

                Markus and Simon had left that ship after the rebellion’s success and found this modest home in a wealthier part of town. They paid rent on time, worked hard, and did everything that was asked of a perfect android – only in a more human manner. They even shared sorrows and pain, wounds and all. Markus was the first to glance up when he spotted Connor, who wore nothing like he used to. The android’s RK800 jacket was replaced with a soft cream-colored sweater, and suit pants now loose-fitting jeans. They had been in the back of Hank’s car since the other clothes weren’t truly him anymore. “Connor.” There was a flash of fear in his eyes until it was obvious Connor had been upset himself. “What are you doing here?” He was just curious, tone vacant of harm or snake venom.

                “A long story. Are you alright?” Connor didn’t know anything that had happened, instead here to offer comfort like he had received. He regarded Simon for a moment with a tiny smile, noting how messy his hazelnut turtleneck was with spots of blue and red. The bandages around his head fluffed up portions of hair and kept others down.

                “Anti-android protester broke into our house and he tried to shoot me and Simon down. I fought him and hit him too hard on accident. It burst an aneurism in his head.” Markus didn’t look too beat up, but there was probably more to the story than the simple explanation. It would probably hurt to talk about it more so Connor backed off and instead took a seat on Simon’s other side. The ambulance was going to be parked there until the coroner got here, which usually took a long while.

                “Still can’t accept that androids have some rights, can they?” Carl wheeled himself closer, a car with an android in the driver’s seat across the street. Markus’s eyes seemed to tear up. “Are you two okay? Do you need a place to stay?” The old man and his past android shared a hug in that moment, Simon and Connor sharing a look.

                “How are you feeling, Simon?” Connor asked in a low tone, afraid of interrupting the small reunion that formed in the worst way possible. “Is there anything I can do for you?” The brunette cocked his head to the right, offering an arm for a brief hug. The two didn’t know each other well, and what they did wasn’t the greatest, but sometimes by-gones had to be by-gones. Simon did accept the comfort, watching his husband talk with Carl while he sat on the sidewalk close by.

                “I’m startled, but I’m okay. Nothing a little time won’t fix.” His blue eyes were tired looking, longing to have a moment alone with Markus to properly recuperate and collect himself. The media were being held away by the ambulance workers, but it didn’t stop a few cameras from flashing. “Shouldn’t you be helping Lieutenant Anderson?” Simon moved a hand to brush hair from his forehead and rake fingers through the tangled mess.

                “I’m not on the case for a… personal reason. But I will be when it’s resolved.” That’s when Simon extended a hand, his skin retracting back like liquid going down the drain.

                “I’ll show you what happened then. So you can tell the others.” Simon was more beat up, so it made sense he’d know the most. “Unless you want to hear it from Markus.”

                “No, no. It’s okay. I’d like to hear your side of it too.” Err, see. But the point remained the same. Connor extended his hand and took Simon’s, the memory and emotions of how he felt being forced into Connor’s system.

 

                _I had been reading this book for the past hour, and I still can’t understand why Markus enjoys it so much. It was a tad stupid, the way lovers quarrel, and we’ve never had a fight in our entire relationship. I shut the book and placed it on my left, in the sheet somewhere before swinging my legs from bed. It was pretty late in the evening, but I could hear Markus rummaging around the living room so I thought I’d surprise him. I went the darker path to the main room, jumping out and playfully yelling ‘Boo!’ at the top of my lungs. I was smiling, until I saw who it was._

_Dark curled brown hair, harsh green eyes, pale with ginger like freckles, and roots showing from a bad dye job. He had a gun in his hand, and a lock pick set thrown to the side. He had broke in. And Markus was in the backyard setting up a swing set. We had agreed to adopt a child together, since I could cook and he was good at taking care of people._

_“Fuck, it’s one of those plastic assholes.” A second person behind him was fleeing so she didn’t get in trouble, but I saw her blonde hair and a butterfly tattoo on her wrist. The first man tackled me around the waist, and the alarm system had been tripped quietly because he hadn’t had a chance to disarm it. My head hit hard on the coffee table and it shocked me into a state of stress. I didn’t know a bit of self defense but I started to try and claw his eyes out like a movie Markus and I watched, but he just took my head and kept bashing it into the floor. My audio piece even fell out at some point and rolled under a chair._

_I yelled for Markus and hear him come running in, throwing the guy off into the wall beside the tv before I can even blink. He pulls me to my feet and I stagger back onto the couch, my vision blurry with blue blood. I was helpless to watch Markus disarm him, and get hit so many times. My tongue was tied up in my voice, and I couldn’t… I couldn’t speak. All I could think of was Markus getting killed…_

_I slid down off the couch slowly, ready to dart for the gun when Mar threw an upper cut and a jab in the stomach. The guy just collapsed into a puddle of bone and muscle. He was knocked out cold, and Markus came over to me immediately. I was shaking like a leaf without realizing. I didn’t want to die there, and he had saved me like at the Stratford Tower. I truly owe this man my life. “Are you okay babe?” He asked me with so much worry, so much pain in his eyes. I could see all the bruises and broken skin dripping a little blood and it was all I could do to not cry. Which didn’t happen because I could feel the tears falling now. “Simon?!” I couldn’t speak, all I could do was throw myself into his arms and hold on for dear life. RA9 had spared us._

Connor released Simon’s hand, doubling over with emotions swimming his nerves. Oh my god – Simon was a really emotionally open person, and it showed as Con straightened up and rubbed a few tears from his eyes. “Thank you, Simon.” He hugged Simon tight this time, awkwardness gone. He knew Markus was watching from a small chuckle he heard from the darker skinned android. Carl wheeled himself closer as Simon and Connor parted, Connor shaking Carl’s hand and properly excusing himself.

                “So you’re my son-in-law huh?” Carl and Simon and Markus was just behind him, but Connor still felt their warmth all over him. “Markus you better treat this one right or I’ll have your head on my Roomba!” There was an outbreak of laughter and it touched even the darkest corners of Connor’s mind palace.

                “Oh, Simon, Markus.” Connor glanced back for half a moment. “Congratulations, you’ll be good parents.” He smiled one last time before leaving.


	4. Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the hype is fueling me to write so much in so little time
> 
> I'm also ignoring other fanfics byvdabsk wish me luck

 

                Indigo. That was the color surrounding Connor the moment he stepped through sliding doors to see the main living room. Red blood had mixed with blue and it was turning the brown colored carpeting indigo. A pretty color created in the worst way possible. He stepped over a bundle of glass, reconstruction the scene like he always does. It felt good to get back into the swing of things, and it was much easier to do his job with a living party to help figure this all out. Hank was knelt down beside the body that appeared in a different position than Simon last saw, mostly because they ran from the house in fear. “Had a seizure and choked on his own saliva.” He murmured under his breath, having analyzed the foam spilling from the body’s lips. It was enough spoken to get Hank’s attention and worry him at the same time.

                “Connor, I thought I told you to stay in the car.” He scolded, stepping over a splattering of blood to face Connor, putting his hands on his hips. Connor was stubborn, but this was another thing entirely. He had no orders to follow this case.

                “You didn’t tell me to go back to the car after I talked to Markus and Simon.” Connor sniffled after speaking, clearing his throat. He was still filled with emotions from Simon’s memory transfer. “Besides, Simon transferred what happened into my memory and I thought you’d like to know the full details.” Very professional, as always. But Hank could see right through him like glass.

                “Transfer it to the 900 toaster when we get to the precinct, come with me.” He grabbed Connor by the ear, dragging him out of the house and around the garage to have a little bit of privacy. Hank wasn’t too pleased, but it was for good reason.

                “Hank I don’t –“

                “What’s wrong?” Connor wasn’t met with anger when he pressed his back, just the creased wrinkles that edged the Lieutenant’s face. “Something happened, you’re even sniffling.”

                “It’s nothing, Lieutenant.”

                “It’s not nothing, Connor. Don’t lie to me.” Hank pressed one hand to the wall of the house beside Connor’s head, leaning in close. He smelled like whiskey, gunpowder, and dog, but it comforted Connor in a way.

                “It’s just about Simon, and seeing how he was saved by Markus. They really love each other, and he was so scared. I could feel how afraid he was to die and I felt the same way standing in that elevator.” Connor finally let it all sort of spill over all over again. “He’s got someone to watch over him, and make him feel safe.” He peered around the corner to see Simon embracing Carl and Markus taking a picture with the old man’s phone. “They’re a family. Even going to adopt a child.” His smile was weak and small.

                Hank was always at a loss for words when Connor got like this. It was like talking to his ex-wife again, before she left him like a bird given the chance to escape its cage. “Jesus Christ Connor, if you want a family you can have one. There’s nothing stopping you now.” He leaned back, allowing Connor room to breathe and be at ease. “Androids are free, and there’s a thousand different android kids and real kids that need a home.” He wasn’t probably the most accurate in saying that, but the point was gotten across.

                “That’s not _it,_ Hank, there’s always more than that.” Connor pulled at his hair, messing it up from its usual perfectness as he basically ran away. He ran off, hopping a fence and leaving Hank on his own. If he hadn’t, he would have attack or stressed himself out enough to self-destruct and he couldn’t let Hank watch him do that. He needed to think. Think.

                “Connor!” The call of Markus’s voice accompanied Hank now, but he heard Markus’s footsteps running after him. Probably because of Hank asking him to. “Don’t run away I just want to talk!” Markus was just as quick as he was, and was easily able to match Connor as he ran streets and hopped cars. He had no idea where he was going but he had to get far away, far away from here, far away from thoughts, far away from everything. He could barely compute his route (which was starting from 8 blocks from the crime scene) to somewhere else when Markus tackled him to the ground. He hit and punched and kicked and tried to throw Markus off in a fit of crying rage, but… he just gave out. He let out a sob, one, two, three and more, before hugging tight to Markus. The scared feelings radiated off him again, and again, bashing like waves into the rock Markus was right now. Hank was jogging, out of breath, with one of the other police androids.

                Markus was good to him, holding tight like his life depended on it. Connor needed the attention of someone like another android, despite not wanting to admit it. Whatever had happened to him, he was trying too hard to hold in. “Come on, Connor.” Simon had run up to join them, ignoring his wounds for the moment. His new friend needed the help. “Let’s get inside and talk okay?” He knelt down and rubbed Connor’s back while Markus hugged him, the two almost protecting him from Hank. “Carl will let us use his kitchen table for the time being, I’m sure.”

\-----------

Connor’s hands were covering his face, Simon and Markus sitting across from him like integration, but much more friendly.

                “What happened, Connor?” Simon finally broke the heavy silence, hands clasped on the table in front of himself. Markus has his in his lap, heterochromatic eyes glistening as he gazed over Connor. Both androids were heavily, heavily watching his stress levels (since already they were off the charts). “You said it was a long story.”

                “I can’t tell you. It’ll only burden you.” He ran his hands down his face, deep creases folding above his eyebrows. His chocolate eyes were seeded with worry like they were soil ready to grow plants and those plants happened to be tears. “I couldn’t do that to you.” Connor settled his hands down on the oak wood table, flinching when Simon tentatively reached out to try and touch him. It was enough to get the other to back down to say the least.

                “You’re burdening us with worry the more you don’t tell us Connor. We care about you and your health.” Markus spoke soft, gentle, like one would with a wild animal or a violence victim. “Can you tell us anything at all?” Calming a wild animal would almost be easier than this. Like pulling teeth.

                “No, I can’t. I- I have to go.” Connor stood up and walked around the table, forcing himself to just walk instead of run. He’d… He’d take a taxi, a taxi to Hank’s house until he got home. Sumo was always there, and surely he’d remember Connor better than anyone else.

                And during this entire thing, Hank was perched on a chair beside Carl’s bed with his head in his hands. Connor had at least run closer to Carl’s house than anywhere else so they could all congregate without having to run into each other. “What did I do wrong, Carl?” He was muffled, looking up at the male who had just been administered his medicine. “I thought I told him what he wanted to hear. He’s more hormonal than a woman can be and I’m almost sure it’s not the deviancy talking this time. And it was worsened when he saw what happened to Simon.”

                “He said CyberLife did something to him, right? Maybe you should ask that RK900 fellow if he could find something.” Carl had already been filled in on everything since he had unceremoniously been pulled into all of this. Which wasn’t what had been wanted, but was now necessary. Like a peace keeper of sorts.

                “That garbage can doesn’t even listen to me half the time. Barely listens to Gavin and that son of a bitch can’t be told a thing when it comes to androids. Worse than me but better than those anti-android fuckers.” Hank was trying to use the few brain cells he had left to piece all of this together and was coming up unsuccessful. Then again he usually did with this little evidence. He’d have to start a corkboard for the wired mess that was Connor’s existential crisis.

                “Then talk Kamski into getting you a ticket into CyberLife. Better yet, I’ll do it. He owes me a favor anyway.” There was a giant smirk on Carl’s face and it made a man happy to see someone so disabled look so pleased. “It’s like I’m a kid again, playing cops and robbers. Come on, we’ll take my car.”


	5. Part One: Kamski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a plan, and it involves one (1) elijah kamski no matter how willing he is. In addition, Carl is getting his favor paid back well.

 

                Kamski still had those ST200s wandering his world, didn’t he? Hank wheeled Carl up the ramp to Kamski’s door just moments ago and they were already inside the tiny waiting room with the android statues he remembered now missing from sight. The large framed painting or photo of himself was still on the wall, and Hank let out a scoff. So self-centered.  

                Elijah appeared from what Hank recalled to be a swimming pool, a deep red bathrobe looped around his waist. “Ah, Carl. It’s a pleasure to see you again in such good health. And Lieutenant Anderson, nice to meet you once more. What can I do for the two of you?” He spoke a lot with his hands, moving them about as he came towards Carl and shook his hand firmly. Hank released the handles of the chair to also shake Kamski’s hand, crossing them over his chest again.

                “You know that RK800 you, well rather Cyberlife rather, ordered to be tested on? The Connor model?” Carl was right and straight to the point to gauge Elijah’s reaction, which was very neutral currently. That surely wouldn’t last long. “Remember that favor you owe me as well? I’d like to cash it in.” Now Kamski stiffened but forced himself in an indifferent state.

                “Very well. What exactly do you want from little old me though?” Elijah crossed his arms over his midsection, the Chloe standing watchful in its stationed spot. Not all androids were deviant yet clearly.

                “Files on what ever horrendous things were done within the last month to Connor. His serial number is,” Hank pulled a paper from his pocket while he was talking to make sure he had the right number, especially given that there are multiple Connors and who knows how many were worked on, “313-248-317. Since there’s probably more versions of Connor.” Kamski shifted his weight to his other foot, taking in the information. “And anything else about Connor that’s important.” Carl nodded his agreement to this, settling back in his wheelchair.

                “And I want to know more about Simon and Markus, and I’m sure you know much more about them from the deviancy cases.” Carl tacked it onto the end, curious about where his own android came from and what happened to Simon. It was better than asking them personally because sometimes that was hard.

                “Consider it done. Though I think it’s a tad hefty for the favor I had in mind. Don’t you think a painting from your personal collection would be appropriate to level it out?” Kamski had an eye for art, and rather well enjoyed Carl’s works. That’s why he gave the man such an android as Markus – to keep him doing what he loved to do and what paid so well.

                “Consider it done. I’ll have it delivered when I get home.” Carl adjusted his position in his wheelchair more, finding this all strangely a tad too easy. There was something missing here, or something going right over his head. What, he or Hank didn’t know.

                “Why don’t you two join me for a cup of coffee before you’re thrown back into the cold, hm?” Kamski moved to the left a little, towards a door that lead to the west wing. “A dark roast with some vanilla creamer?” He recalled how Carl drank his coffee but was unaware of what Hank enjoyed. For a hardened detective like him, it was probably plain black roast.

                “You read my mind.” Carl allowed Hank to push him on into the kitchen after Kamski, not wanting to deny the man a cup of coffee. It kept the peace too, plus both were chilled to their bones. Chloe offered to take their coats (well, one of the Chloe’s) and hung them up on hooks near the doorway. “Do you still golf?” Hank moved Carl up to the dining room table, taking a seat on the other side of him across from Kamski’s seat. The millionaire was starting up a Keruig to brew K-cups of the coffee, finding 3 mugs.

                “Not anymore, gave it up for swimming a few years back. What about you Hank? Golf your thing?” Kamski turned it to the much quieter of the two, raising one thing brow.

                “I’d more likely beat someone with a 9 iron than play the game.” He smirked sideways, watching Kamski brew the coffee and let it pour itself. The other two let out laughs of their own degree because they’d probably do the same without saying.

                “Well, coffee’s on. So that’s our current worry. No 9 irons included.” Kamski brought two cups and then his own, making sure each was to the correct drinker. “Cheers, gentlemen.”

                “Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be what Connor is doing while Hank was doing this, so enjoy~


	6. Part Two: Sumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumo's the goodest boy change my mind
> 
> now get on with it I'm done talkin

 

                Connor stood on the front steps of Hank Anderson’s house, the taxi pulling away from the curb behind him. He could hear claws click on the hardwood flooring and was excited to see Sumo again. He had missed that bundle of fur, his tongue slobbering all over him. Surprised it hasn’t caused him to short circuit yet. Connor flipped up the welcome mat he came to know as the place Hank kept his spare key, using it to unlock his front door without scaring the dog off.

                Sumo had been perched on the couch in the moments before the door opened, jumping down to scramble around and clobber whoever came inside. Connor! He tackled the android to the ground, wetting every inch of his face with his tongue. Friend! He hasn’t been here in so long, must reintroduce to the house!

                “Ahaha, Sumo! Relax bud.” Connor immediately felt better about everything when Sumo got off him long enough to let the android stand and shut the front door, pawing at his legs with a gentle arm. There was something different about the android, and Sumo could tell somehow. The miracle of dogs eh? They always know.

He received head scratches as Connor moved his way around the couch to take a seat, removing his cream-colored sweater to expose a thin strapped white tank underneath. Tossing it over the back of the couch, he then took a seat and let Sumo crawl up into his lap and lay against his stomach. The seats were worn from days of sitting so Connor sunk in and could feel himself starting to get tired. He was in need of a recharge anyway, but he wanted to spend time with this loveable baby of a Saint Bernard. Even though in reality Sumo was older than Connor if you wanted to be technical. Connor was designed to be in his late 20s, almost 30 to make it easier to blend in, so he could be twice Sumo’s age at any point as well.

“Hey there, Sumo.” He started running his fingers through Sumo’s coarse fur, the patches of tan and dark brown interrupting white and mixed greys. Connor found it much more soothing than anything else. Dogs like Sumo were meant for therapy even to androids. “Have you been a good boy while I was gone?” Even though Con knew the dog couldn’t answer, he would have sworn that the little woof in response was a yes. “That’s good, I trusted you would. I just had to go away for a little while to get fixed up.” He was lying to a dog… Who does that?

“Actually… I didn’t get fixed.” Connor knew it was safer sharing details to the ones who couldn’t speak to judge than a human being or android. “I was torn to pieces and put back together with new parts. What exactly, I don’t know because I can’t do a self-diagnosis and I hate it. I feel funky and gross and… I’m not myself. I just want to rip myself apart and replace what was added with what I used to have. Whatever that happens to be…” Connor’s tears were returning to his eyes, strolling silently down as he continued the company of Sumo on the couch. “What do you think I should do, Sumo?” He glanced down at the dog, who almost shrugged in response and looked towards the TV. A TV hadn’t been something he needed, but watching things might distract him for a while.

The android grabbed the remote that was seated nearby, using it to turn the tube on and notice that Hank was on a sport’s channel. Not surprised. He swapped thoroughly amongst several dozen channels and movies before settling on a show about dogs, swaddling himself and Sumo in a large blanket before curling his legs under himself. Using each other as headrests, dog and android affixed their gazes to the changing lights that created the show before their very eyes, something inside Connor seeming to flip off. His eyelids grew heavier by the second, slowly trying to bring themselves to close. He was in deep need of a recharge now.

“Hey Sumo, wake me up before Hank comes back.” He didn’t want to burden Hank after all that happened, especially since he had been so mean and yelled and ran away like that. Hank probably hated Connor with an ennewed burning passion, and it hurt him more and more to bother thinking of it. “I don’t want to bother him any more than I have to.” He barely finished his sentence before he went into recharge mode, eyes slipping shut and thorium pump slowly blinking through his shirt before being covered once more.

Good night, good night, came the chime of the clock as it struck just past 6 pm.

Any second now, Hank could walk in the door. Any second Connor could be taken again. Any second Sumo could try and wake him.

But for right now in the moment, all was alright for the world.


	7. Rest Assured

 

                Hank ran a hand down his face, having returned Carl home to find Ben having parked his car there in waiting. That made the ride home a whole lot easier than he had originally thought. Loosening his collar by undoing the top two buttons first, he exits his car once pulled into his driveway properly. Despite the neighborhood, he had the tempt to leave his keys in the car out of sheer laziness but opted out of such a notion. Brushing back his hair the police detective rounded the back tail of his car, pulling his house keys from his back pocket when he noticed the TV on inside. It usually auto shut off after so long, especially given how long he’s been gone. And touching the doorknob found it to be unlocked.

                Drawing his gun from the holster he slowly opened the front door, spotting Sumo’s tail over one end of the couch and a swirl over cream knitting hidden among the folds of a spotted blanket that he usually hung over the back of the couch to keep it semi clean compared to everything else. Perhaps it was a squatter? No, Sumo would have attacked. He pointed his gun down as he inched in further and swung the door shut behind himself. Hank crept closer to the couch, peeking to see Sumo being used as a pillow for a lumpy figure that had blankets pulled over his head. Animal Planet was playing a TV show about puppies growing up, and had been put in low power mode as it was to shut itself off soon. Holstering the weapon, Hank stripped off the jacket and reached over to quick pull the wool from the sleeping person’s eyes –

                - only to find Connor knocked out cold. He had to have been in a deep sleep since even the sudden movements didn’t wake him in the slightest. But forget that. Hank had a huge tsunami of relief fall from his shoulders, the urge to drink his heart away gone. Rounding the sofa the older man knelt down and gently shook Connor’s shoulder.

                “Connor. Connor wake up.” He didn’t shake too hard, though the thought of recreating the slap was pretty amusing. With all that’s been happening, he also opted that memory out. “Batteries aren’t dead because I can feel him breathing.” Batteries were usually Hank’s reasoning for everything not working. Especially with phones and remotes. “Guess I’ll just have to take him to bed myself huh Sumo?” But the moment Hank tries to scoop Connor up, Sumo starts emitting a low growl. This dog almost never growled, let alone even barked. What the hell? “Don’t turn on me too, boy. I’m just gonna take him to sleep somewhere else.” His dog liked Connor more than his owner? Yeesh, this world was really coming to an end. The words did allow Hank to heave Connor’s not very light body into his arms though, struggling under the weight of bio-components and naturally heavy armor. Though an android, he sure as hell wasn’t as light as he made himself look.

                Struggling down the short hall to his own room (there was no guest room) he used his back to push the door open wide enough to slip inside. The lights were off as almost always and it smelled like chips (which he needed to add to his shopping list) and vodka (a recommended drink from a friend), which wasn’t the nicest to a nose that had spend an hour smelling blood. “ugh, there we go.” Hank settled Connor onto the left side of the bed (since he preferred the right) and pulled up the blankets around him, pausing for a moment to finally completely look at the android.

                The young face, at least 26 or 29 if he had to pick a number, was soft with a decent sized nose and gently almond like eyes. Freckles of a pale color dotted his nose and cheeks, some even working their way towards the hairline. And Connor’s hair… It was immaculate, normally, and the darkest shade of chocolate brown and just as soft as chocolate once it has been melted. It looked nice to run his fingers through too, but Hank couldn’t let that be a good enough reason. Connor probably hated him so much for what he said, for not understanding. Soon though… Soon he could understand. If Kamski pulled through of course.

                But that’s beside the point. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Connor yet, not even to notice Sumo stealing his spot in favor of curling up into the android to comfort him. “God, Connor. I’m sorry.” He let his eyes fall to the pale pink flush that colored Connor’s lips and the edges of his nose, such fine details put into him. “I’m real sorry.” He paused a moment before leaning in tentatively to press a kiss to Connor’s forehead, having felt the need to without consciously thinking about it. “Sleep tight. Come on Sumo, dinner time.” He made a kissing noise for the dog to follow him back out the door, jerking his head to the kitchen. “Gotta let him get his rest.” The 44-year-old held the door open, light reflecting from behind him to hide his face in shadows. Sumo understood and dropped down from the bed, shaking his hair out before trotting past Hank to the kitchen. Some quality time for the boys while Connor napped.

                Hank double checked that the front door was bolted shut like always, sliding the blinds shut and checking the windows to the kitchen. So Connor didn’t come in like last time… He whipped around and spotted the spare key on the coffee table. Of course. He had totally forgot about that key. See, the difference between androids and humans at play here.

                He looked at all the Chinese take out cups on the table and the knocked over photo frame, sighing to himself. His habits were so bad compared to how he used to be. Rather than dwelling on it, Hank gathered up the empty cups and tossed them in the garbage, storing the ones that had food in them in the fridge. The freeze above had some meats in it from his last shopping trip (which was a long while ago) and tossed the ones out of date away as well. He settled from a glass of whiskey neat with a frozen dinner entrée in those plastic things, tossing it in the microwave and struggling to read the instructions. Something about 5 minutes, so he glanced at Sumo to shrug before starting it up.

                “Shopping list time, huh Sumo?” He let that cook while scooping more dog food into the big bear’s bowl, refilling the water too and cleaning up the extra thrown around food. Messy when he eats, but nonetheless a good boy. “I’ll get you some more dog food too, maybe something that’s better than this.” Sumo nodded like he understood, trotting over to take some bites nevertheless.

                And that came to the end of the long evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Hank's age a little more so it wasn't so creepy, and Connor's a little older for the same reason (appearance and actual age are heckin different sksksk)


	8. Waking hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little longer since the last two were so short smh

 

                Connor woke up from his recharge slowly, his body comfy and warm compared to how it usually was since almost everything would shut down his heating and he’d have to wait until he warmed properly to move about. He made a noise as he pried open tired eyes, seeing the pale walls darkened with shadows thrown from a lamp making some light. He could make out the shape of a chair and a few records, but it didn’t click immediately in his brain. He rolled over, his back being hit with a chill from the blankets falling off. He shivered, pulling it back up around him. That’s when he noticed, brown eyes spotting a lumpy figure in the chair closer to the door. Sumo was laying in the light through the crack of the door, and Hank was in the chair. If Connor had an LED it would be flashing a wild, bright red. He sat up one bit at a time, the soft fleece pooling in his lap. Hank… Hank had moved him into his room and even covered him up like one would a human.

                So he did care… the heart in his chest hurt and ached, feeling horrid for internally accusing Hank of hating him when clearly he didn’t. Connor sniffled a little, still chilled and warm at the same time. He had to find something to wear. Glancing around, he noticed the closet door was open and he could see a peek of a thick looking sweater. Moving aside the throw, he climbs out of bed one foot at a time and shuffles over to the closet to remove the clothing from the hanger. Surely Hank wouldn’t mind? Androids don’t sweat, so it wouldn’t get dirty unless he was sloppy. Which wouldn’t happen.

                Wheeling around swiftly, he saw Hank’s stony colored eyes looking at him in a tender manner. “I don’t mind, if you’re curious.” The time as blinked on and off by the clock was just past 6 AM. Had he really needed a charge that bad? Apparently.

                “A- are you sure?” Connor’s voice came out a lot quieter than he would have liked it to, and he swallowed a bubble in his throat. It appeared and disappeared in a flash of a moment so it didn’t interrupt his talking.

                “Yeah, I’m sure. Though it probably won’t fit very well.” Hank sniffed loudly, coughing as he sat up more in the chair. The lieutenant wore a muscle shirt with a ribbed pattern and a pair of red shorts over boxers of a dark blue. The shorts were just a tad shorter than the boxers is how Connor noticed. “How are you feeling, Con?” He leaned forward, with his elbows resting on his thighs and forearms hanging past his knees.

                Connor’s mouth opened and shut several times, trying to pick what he wanted to say with the appropriate words. “I’m cold,” he started off slowly, and took off the white undershirt he wore to properly put on the black sweater that would be much warmer. He ran a hand over his stomach, which wasn’t exactly a 12 pack as expected. He had a little pudge, and was built with smooth skin and a belly button even. Hank had to resist the urge to drool, wiping the sides of his mouth. Connor lifted his arms up and slid the fabric over his head, adjusting it over his pants. He looked very comfy, and soft.

                “That should be better then?” Hank cleared his throat a little bit, standing up. Connor flinched, but didn’t back away or anything. “Come here, Connor.” He opened his arms to offer the android a hug. He wasn’t going to hurt him. No, he would never.

                Connor put one foot in front, then the other, and back and forth until he was nestled into Hank’s arms. He flashed back to the car, the warmth and … and… love, he had felt. Yes, yes. It had been love. And he wasted no time hugging Hank in return now, burying his face in the other’s neck and shoulder. Even if whiskey smelled terrible, nothing better suited Hank (except maybe a foresty cologne). “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have run off like that.” He wasn’t gonna cry this time. He had no tears left to cry anyway. They had all dried up.

                “Don’t worry about it,” Hank shifted to hold Connor tighter, “because it was kinda my fault. I should have listened better.” They were blaming each other, letting neither accept that it was their fault.

                “But it was my fault for making you run after me. If I hadn’t come back at all you wouldn’t have to have dealt with any of this.” Connor’s hands squeezed tight around the fisted fabric of Hank’s shirt, not wanting to let go.

                “Connor I never want to hear those words from your mouth again.” Hank’s voice was low, not dangerous but hurt. “Never say that about yourself ever again. I don’t care if I have to drive to keep up with you, I’ll never regret it.” What were these words Hank let spill from his mouth? Neither party could answer that question, but Hank’s heart swelled up with each syllable. It ached in a good way. “Are we clear?”

                Connor tried processing all of this, eyes wide as he was watchful over Hank’s shoulder.

                “Crystal.”

\----------------------------

                “Let’s get some things done around here, okay? I’m not going to the office.” Hank would let RK900 (who Gavin stopped calling Tin Can in his texts. Now apparently, he named the android Corbin) and Reed take care of everything. He was getting old doing this too so time to pass the baton to the younger.

                “Is it because of me?” Connor was at the sink clearing the dishes and washing them from Hank making breakfast, sleeves rolled up and hands covered in soap. He was currently wiping out the skillet of fried egg yolk, letting the catcher in the drain stop it. “Because I can stay home if you need to go.” He could almost hear Hank roll his eyes since habitually that’s what the Lieutenant did. And he liked to include Connor a lot.

                “No, it’s not.” He was lying through his teeth, because he worried about the android a lot. But he also had Kamski sending someone with the information he collected about Connor and he rather the android not see it before he did so he would know what to say. He just didn’t know if it would be today, tomorrow, or even the day after. “I just have a lot of things to do for once.” Hank wasn’t lying in saying this. He did need to go to the store, and take Sumo to get his nails trimmed. Damn thing had claws rather than nails. And maybe get him a new collar.

                “Do you need help doing those things?” Connor really didn’t want to stay here alone, and on top of that he wanted to help Hank after all the trouble he felt he was causing the human. “Otherwise I can stay here and watch television or something.” Some cleaning could be had as well with the look of everything.

                “No – well, actually yeah. You can come with me.” Hank shot a smirk Connor’s way, watching the android’s face light up a little more from how gloomy he had been before. “I have to get dressed and make a list of things before we can go though.” He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the other side of the table, uncapping it with his teeth.

                Connor smiled wide, finishing up the skillet and letting it dry on the rack before scrubbing the plates and other disgusting things that have long been left dirty in the stainless sink. He didn’t mind doing things like this, it kept his mind on something besides his memory. Hank’s scribbling was the only other noise in the kitchen as quietly plates clacked in the dishwasher as Connor loaded it and tossed in a bit of powdered dish soap. It was domestic around here, the tensions of before forgotten with what needed to be done first.

                “Oh, by the way Connor. What size do you wear?” Almost everything the lieutenant owned was at least two sizes too large for the android compared to his height, so he assumed a large but might be wrong.

                “I believe a medium, but it depends on the fabric if it would be larger or smaller.” So Hank had been off a little. He fixed his mistake, capping the pen again and tossing it to the side. “Why do you ask?”

                “No reason, just curious.” Connor cocked his head to the side and Hank imagined curious dog ears on his head, one flopped over and the other up straight. “I’ll go get dressed, get your shoes on.” He stood up from the table, pushing his chair in and stepping over Sumo on his way to his room.

                “Yes Lieutenant!”


	9. Shopping

 

                Connor stepped out of the car as Hank stopped the car’s engine, watching with interest as people buzzed around. Talking on phones, scrolling social media, chatting with each other, heaving groceries into car trunks. He was just quick enough to move out of the way before someone whipped out of the space next to them with some rage.

                “Department stores get the worst drivers sometimes.” Hank patted Connor on the back, adjusting his sweatshirt as the collar kept trying to sneak up and choke him. “Let’s get inside before we become road kill.” He started walking first, Connor very child like in holding the sleeve of Hank’s shirt. He didn’t want to get lost. This was uncharted territory to him. He was used to the east side of town. Shuffling across a section of road where people stopped, Hank had Connor wait while he went to fetch a cart.

                This gave a moment for observing. A Red Box movie rental, out of commission, to one side. Candy machines for a quarter or two beside it. Crane games to his other side, and soda machines for a dollar or two. It was like the store was stuck in 2007, but sold more modern products. Children rode in the front of carts, androids were ever shopping around with other androids or humans. “Found one.” Connor’s thoughts broke when Hank got over to him with the shopping cart, the android clinging to the handle bar beside Hank only to worm his way between the human’s arms. Like a child almost. “Connor—okay then.” He was now to steer the cart with Connor in front of him, a few people shooting odd looks to them. Hank didn’t care partially because Connor seemed to be pleased and a lot calmer.

                “What exactly do we need to get Lieutenant?” Connor asked, helping push the cart along towards the first part of the store to the left – pet foods and pet supplies.

                “We’re off the job for now, don’t call me that in public.” Hank didn’t necessarily scold Connor more as advise before responding to the question asked. “Sumo needs some more food, and a new collar. His other one is just too small for him.” He spoiled the dog a lot, so that’s probably why it’s just too tight.

                “Oh.” Connor nodded, pausing when Hank did at the bulk sized bags of pet food. “Here, let me pick one.” Hank moved his arms so Connor could wriggle out and kneel down beside the different brands, head cocking to one side. He read each label and even looked at the clear front refrigerator that held some different kinds of fresh food. None of it was really more expensive than the rest so he plucked up two extremely large tubes of Fresh Pet food. Hank looked pleased with the choice since he had heard nothing but good things about the brand before. And Cesar’s but that’s too expensive for as much as Sumo can eat in a day. “Are these okay Hank?” He looked for approval.

                “That’s fine, toss ‘em in.” He instructed, the android settling the food into the cart and taking up hold of the handle again, Hank moved around one more aisle and just had Connor follow him, examining some extra large and double x collars. Sumo currently had a large or extra large, but he needed something bigger. Maybe in green. He plucked a green camo collar off the rack while Connor looked at a tank full of fish with much interest. The police officer tossed the collar into the cart as well, spotting Connor imitating the fish. “Connor what are you doing?” Hank pulled out his phone and started taking a video, Connor being very photogenic despite how he puffed out his cheeks to imitate the fish in the tank.

                “I’m being a fish,” he turned around to face Hank, noticing him recording and turning a very bright shade of pale blue. So he can blush… “Uhm…” Hank let out a little laugh, coming closer to kneel with him in front of the fish.

                “Do you want one?” He wanted to record this moment for some reason, especially since he could brag about Connor now. Like he had wanted to do with Cole.

                A silence pause.

                “Yes…”

                Connor hid his face in his hands, peeking out at Hank when he stood up and pocketed his phone. He stood up, watching the human go off and find an employee. Connor stationed himself back with the cart, staring at the fish in excitement. He found it pretty how they swam around, so mindless to the harms of the world. “Connor, which one did you want?” A uniformed employee stood with a bag of water and a fish netting scoop, patiently standing nearby. He pointed towards the fish had had replaced before, a pair of dwarf gourami. The android worker unlocked the tank drawer, sliding out the set and slipping the net in to scoop the two fish into the bag.

                “There you are sirs.” The bag was tied off and passed to Connor whose eyes sparkled brightly. His own pet. Just like how Hank had Sumo.

                “Thank you.” He was so tender with the container of fish, holding them to his chest before placing it in the front of the cart where a child would usually sit. “You didn’t have to do this for me.” Connor now looked to Hank, ready to cry of happiness.

                “Yeah, but I wanted to. So go ahead and get a bunch of stuff for the fish, I’ll go get some treats for Sumo.” Before he forgets too. Hank disappeared around a corner, going off to find the bag of dog treats he knew Sumo liked the most. Connor was left to his own devices, picking out the best products for their price like any good shopper does. He also got some filter replacements and something to clean the algae off the glass if it built up. He also got plants, and rocks, and all these nice trivial things for the bottom of it. He’d take such good care of these fish, it’ll be his favorite thing to do too. Animals were therapeutic. Pushing the cart of pet supplies around, Connor found Hank not to be in the pet food section any more. It struck worry though him, and he almost panicked until he felt hands on his shoulders.

                “Sorry, I spotted something and had to check it out.” He tossed the bag of treats into the cart along with a small box, taking lead of the shopping cart again. “Let’s get going, don’t want to waste a lot of time with fish friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too pure for my imagination T~T I need to stop eek


	10. Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there be a little spicy stuff that's gonna happen, but nothing too spicy. Still pretty pg13 XD

 

                Sumo was very excited to have the new food when he was fed upon getting him, Connor packaging the rest in the drawer of the fridge to avoid getting it mixed with anything else. He stacked the groceries in the shelves and cabinets while Hank put the tank together and filled it properly with water and all those nice chemicals. It would have a special place in the living room beside the TV so Sumo didn’t knock it off in Hank’s room. “Hey Connor, wanna do the honors of putting the décor and fish in?” Hank called him into the living room, Connor setting down the can in his hand before rushing into the lounge. Hank took that as a yes, passing the android the bag of decorations. He had put the rock in when filling the water so that the dust settled down by the time the fish would be put in.

                “Thank you again, Hank. You didn’t have to do this, but I’m grateful.” He pulled a submarine from the bag while talking, the look on his happy face the only payment Hank needed.

                “Don’t mention it. After all this bullshit, a few fish are nothing.” He promised, peeking in the kitchen. Almost everything was put away so Hank finished up while Connor placed everything the way he liked. It took trial and error and sticker removal, but at last it was complete. Picking up the fish from the container of room temperature water, he gently poured them into the tank and watched them swim around happily. Cans clacked together as Hank stacked them on top of each other and shut the cabinet they were stored in, wiping down the counter with a dish towel and tossing it over his shoulder. He still needed to take Sumo to get his nails trimmed and figure out how he and Connor would stay here. He didn’t think 2 beds would fit in one room, and the android wasn’t going to sleep on the couch to recharge.

                Peering back into the living room Hank leaned on the wall while watching Connor gaze so fondly at the fish. It was soothing, and he felt his heart grow twice its size like the grinch. This was the first time he stopped comparing Connor to Cole. Connor… he was more than a son. It wasn’t the same love. It wasn’t quite the love he had for his wife though, or anyone he dated in the past. Uncomfortably between those two was the way to describe it. “Hey, Con. I got another surprise for you.” He broke the concentration Connor had on the fish, letting the android feed them before coming closer. He had prepared this before the fish tank since it didn’t take too long and Connor had been nonethewiser.

                “What is it Hank?” He set the can of fish food on the lid of the tank, the filter trickling water already. At least it was in working order for the time being. Hate to have to replace it already. That would kill the mood.

                “I got a surprise. If I tell you it’s not a surprise.” Hank held out his hands for Connor to take, unsure if he was doing this right. He probably was, considering Connor slowly took hold of his hands and let him  be lead towards Hank’s room where the things were set up. “Close your eyes for me.” He paused to make sure Connor did so, opening the door then and leading him blindly inside.

                Adjusting where Connor stood, he directed the android to finally open his eyes. Before him was an open part of closet that was fitted with shelves rather than a hanging rack, warm clothes and socks and even new shoes lining the shelves. What… “What is this?” He looked back at Hank who was raising his eyebrows quietly. “Is all of this for me?” Tears pecked his tear ducts, burning a tad. Hank just nodded in response, suddenly ensnared in a large hug. “Thank you, so much.” Connor was hugged back until he pulled away to go through the clothes neatly, mindful to not mess anything up. He did pull out a crop top, which Hank actually hadn’t meant to buy. It was accidentally knocked in and he was too lazy to return it.

                Connor also got a pair of boxers and socks, disappearing into the bathroom across the hall. What the hell was this fucker doing? He took off his shoes and tucked them by the bed in favor of his slippers, turning around when he heard the bathroom door open again. Holy—

                Connor was already handsome, seeing him in the dark red crop top was almost too much. It extenuated his stomach and pale skin, making the natural pale blue blush only more beautiful. Hank’s heart hammered in his chest, especially at the black boxers. Connor was built with… that part he assumed, and from the fit he hadn’t been wrong. The tall black socks on his hairless legs made him just all the cutesier. Fuck.

                “They fit perfectly. Thank you Hank.” Connor came further into the room, Sumo lifting his head from the couch before settling down again. “So that’s why you asked my size.” He smiled wide, spinning around to show Hank how everything fit. That really just made the likelihood of a nosebleed go up.

                “Don’t mention it.” His face was a tad more red than usual, which Connor noticed. In worry he came closer and pressed a cool hand to Hank’s forehead. The proximity between them only burnt him even more red. “What are you doing Connor?” The android furrowed his dark eyebrows.

                “You were flushed, and you’re warm. Are you getting sick? I think you have a fever.” God this is the densest android in the plane of existence. Hank would swear it up and down. He moved Connor’s hand from his forehead, pausing in moving it. He had such an urge. What kind of urge, he couldn’t tell you just yet.

                “I’m not feverish, I’m perfectly fine.” Connor came closer if entirely possible, raising his eyebrows up toward his hair line. Wrinkles started forming with the action. “It’s called blushing, Connor, look it up.” Connor puffed out his cheeks and sighed out the breath, exposing his neck when he glanced back at the door where Sumo stood curiously.

                “Still, thank you for the clothes. Even though you didn’t have to do any of this.” Hank was gonna get sick of hearing that, so he press his finger to Connor’s mouth at the same time he leaned in close to his ear. They were pressed against each other close and Hank could feel every one of Connor’s curves and lines.

                “Just accept a little help, ey? It won’t kill you.” The other urge came to light as he had wanted to kiss Connor, which he did right on the neck.

                Both were at a loss for words after the daze they were in was lifted, Hank moving back from Connor. “I… I should go cook, uhm, dinner.” And with that, the android scurried away.


	11. Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied smut ahead yo, tread light if you don't wanna see some foreplay

 

                Connor had downloaded a cooking program while they drove home, so now his only issue was trying to figure out where everything was and what Hank would actually enjoy. He seemed like the meat and potatoes type, but vegetables were important. And while potatoes are a vegetable, they’re also starchy and not the greatest for health.

                Digging in the fridge produced a bundle of green beans, a 80/20 package of ground beef, and tomato sauce. A box of pasta was discovered in the back of the cabinet of cans, which he had to remove with the utmost care to avoid disturbing each carefully placed cans of food. A pasta with sauce and meatballs and green beans on the side. Perfect.

                While putting his ingredients on the counter, Connor couldn’t help but think about what Hank did a few minutes ago. His skin flushed just thinking about it, but it gave him a good feeling in his stomach. He felt dumb for running away rather than staying there. He placed his hands down on the counter, trying to process anything worthwhile. Hell, he had to follow his gut. That’s what Hank did. Turning in an about face, Connor marched his happy as right back to Hank’s room just as the other was about to exit, forgetting everything and pulling him down close enough to kiss right on the lips.

                Sparks flew inside his head, breaking a dozen programs enough that he’d probably require diagnostics after this. Hank didn’t seem to mind though, as he returned the affection by wrapping his arms around Connor’s exposed midsection. Hot skin on cool bio components was just what the opposite asked for, reliving the flush from their skins. “Hell, Connor what has gotten into you?” The question was rhetorical of course, Hank pulling away to start trailing kisses down his neck and jaw line.

                “Would you be a bad answer?” Connor had no idea how to be cocky, but from the soft laugh that came from Hank he assumed it had been right in saying that.

                “Good choice of words.” Hank lifted Connor much easier when he was awake, the android gripping his shoulders to keep from falling over. It was startling, but the prospect of what came next sent a shutter through his body. He was pinned down to the bed, linking his hands through Hank’s hair as the older male pressed hands under the crop top and slid it up.

                “H-hank, I’m not a --.” He stopped short, making a whining noise out of pleasure. His brain was scrambled, senses heightened beyond normal. Not like smelling colors, but very damn close. And it just felt so good, the feeling of lips all over him and hands touching and feeling like none had before. “I’m n- not a s, sex android.” He whimpered out pathetically, lips touching sensitive parts along his chest. A wet tongue trailed across his chest, further producing some weak and needy noises Connor didn’t know he could make.

                “Then why are you acting like this?” Hank’s dull colored eyes were suddenly bright, filled with something Connor had never seen before. But it made him feel the way Simon felt with Markus. “There’s more human things about you than you’d think.” The words were playful, dangerous, and a memory jerker all at once, but Con was too overwhelmed with… with… not love, but lust? Was that what it was?

                “Just shut up and kiss me again.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

                Connor was back at the kitchen counter, a new found pain in his neck, back, and ass, but every inch of him was satisfied like he’s never been satisfied before. Hank even seemed pleased, especially in watching the android dance about the kitchen in nothing but a pink ‘I love dogs’ apron.

                Connor had started the chopped green beans with some sweetener water on the stove, leaving them to boil and soften along with the box of pasta on the other side. He used a knife to chunk up the meat from the fridge, repackaging half to replace in the freezer for a later date. He washed his hands well before starting to form the meat chunks into smoother balls, listening to Hank as he removed a glass from the drying rack and found him some coffee to drink with this impromptu lunch/dinner. After getting home at noon and the… festivities from the past 3 hours (which included laying in bed together for at least an hour) it wasn’t obvious what to count it as.

                “Since when can you cook, Connor?” Hank was waiting for the coffee pot to warm up and percolate, the water having been poured in already.  The pot was under to catch any of the dripped down coffee. “I thought all you did was help police?”

                “I downloaded a cooking program, there’s a million online. Plus it’s probably going to be more helpful than tasting for blood samples.” He laughed carefully, filling a small skillet with the meatballs as they were made. “So you could call me a household android too.” Connor knocked his hip playfully against Hank, drizzling some oil over and some parsley flakes.

                “I doubt any household android would be willing to do what we just did.” He gave Connor a wink, pouring himself a cup of coffee and letting the rest fill the pot up for later. “Or any android for that matter.” He moved to take a seat at the kitchen table, noticing it cleaner than before. Hm. And the photo of Cole had been moved to a proper perch on the windowsill above the sink. Perfect.

                “You’re lucky I like you a lot then.” Connor gave a charmed wink in return over his shoulder, taking a green bean and tasting it without actually eating it. Though his muscles wanted to swallow. He knew he couldn’t, why start such things now? Casting that part aside the beans were softened and sweet but healthy. “I do expect you to eat these green beans because it’s healthy for you.”

                “Yes mother.” Hank whined a tad, adjusting his boxers (they were checkered instead of dark as Connor had mistaken before) and watching Connor mix the pasta up with a wooden spoon. Draining it until there was just a little water, he replaced in on the stove and let it cook now with the tomato sauce to really cook it in.

                “I don’t know if your mother would be offended or not.” Connor shot back, finding a bowl and plate. Without surprise, the dishes no where near matched. It was a slight disappointment, but he didn’t say a word. He found a drainage spoon and started to fill said bowl with the green beans.

                “She’d probably love you, if she were alive.” Hank didn’t seem bothered talking about his parents, not like with his wife and Cole. But then again those were extremely different stories from what Connor knew. “You’d be a better son than me.” He was pretty serious, but he laughed regardless.

                “I doubt you were that bad as a child, Hank.” Connor was interrupted by a knock at the front door, the two glancing at each other. Well Christ, neither was dressed. “Just a moment.” He called, shooing Hank to go get a bathrobe on.

                After doing so very quickly, Hank unlocked and opened the front door to find one of Kamski’s RT600s standing there with a thick catalog envelope practically spilling with photos and papers. “He sends his regards to your journey.” Once the trade was done, the Chloe left for the taxi once again. Hank shut the door, peeking into the envelope before coming back to the table where Connor had placed the cooked meal. He had made 2 plates (since that was what was made) and packaged up the second plate with foil but left it on the counter for the moment. Connor wiped his hands off, head cocked to the side.

                “What is that?” He looked perplexed, extending a hand to take a look at it. Hank smacked his palm lightly though so he couldn’t take it.

                “A mission of mine. You’ll get to look later.” Hank sat at the table, sealing up the envelope best he could before tucking it into his lap. “Thank you, for making this. Even though you didn’t have to.” He gave Connor a grateful smile.

                “Don’t mention it. I have to earn my way here somehow.” Back to the sink he went, warm water gushed over dirty cooking dishes in hopes of helping hands make them clean.


	12. Photographs

 

                Connor was left curious to what Hank had received while he washed up the dishes, hands tender against the copperware skillet and pots. He gazed at the sudsy water, bubbles trailing up his arms and spotting wet stains on the front of the apron. He opened the top rack of the dishwasher and placed the pots into it, letting the frying pan drip the moisture away. He used a short dish towel to dry off his hands, walking closer to Hank while he nibbled on a green bean unpleasantly. “Don’t play with your food.” He whipped the Lieutenant with the towel jokingly, spotting the catalog envelope now on the table. Probably to avoid spilling all over it.

                “I’m not, I’m not.” Hank ate the bean, leaving just a few left in the bottom of the bowl. “Just can’t eat any more.” The empty plate was slid under the bowl and Hank wiped off the table with a few napkins, tossing them in a trash can nearby. He snatched up the envelope before Connor could, watching that pouty face soak the last 2 dishes in the water to make it easier to clean.

                “I want to look at the things in the folder.”

                “Not yet.”

                “Why nooooottt?”

                Hank was in the process of opening the catalog folder, struggling to open it again from how he closed it. Finally it popped, a few photos spilling out. They were face down polaroid style, so the front photo wasn’t visible. “Then let’s look at them together if you’re so stubborn.” He pulled one of the other chairs around, Connor ready to snatch up the seat. “But, this requires more clothes than that.”

                The pout returned. “Looking at these things doesn’t requires any clothes technically.” Connor held up one finger to continue talking but the look from Hank told him to just listen. He wandered back to change into some clothes, tossing the apron to the side.

                Hank took the moment to scoop up the photos that slipped out, heart beating hard in his chest. What should he expect? How does he prepare himself for this? Probably exactly as expected – not preparing and diving in feet first.  Flipping the polaroid over, Hank felt like he might get sick.

                Printed in old fashion styles didn’t help, and rather only made it worse. Connor was pictured, in a disgustingly clean surgery room, hooked up to a dozen different wires and tubes. The only landmark he could make out was the rounded part of the thirium pump, amassed among blue traced organs piling out of the open cavity. What… what was this? Connor was being preformed on, surgically. But he didn’t scar so no one would know just looking at him. The lieutenant looked at the next image, which was the surgeon removing part of Connor’s android liver (or other, smaller organ), with the human version in a dish next to the table. This is disgusting. “The hell is wrong with people?” He reached in and removed the first paper of the stack, picking out select words. Connor had been selected for an organ transfer – replacing all his android organs minus his heart – with human organs. It was a test to see the effects of human organs with thirium, being as it is a chemical created specifically for bio components. Is this the start of making immortal humans?

                Connor came up and wrapped his arms tight around Hank’s shoulders, gazing at the paper and easily starting to scan it. That was before Hank could hide it away of course. “Wait, Hank lemme see that.” He had to snatch it from the human and take a seat in the chair beside him, adjusting his blue sweatpants. The same red crop top for minimal effort, and a peek of the black boxers as well. No socks. “What.. what is this…?” He was shaking already, tears spilling his eyes. He was trying to commit such a cold order directly from Amanda to his memory. She had betrayed him. There was a difference between simple deactivation and harvesting an android for its organs. He subconsciously was clawing at the flesh of his belly, hard nails leaving faint pink lines that tried to become an angry red as he kept going over them again and again. “Why would they do such a thing? Why me?” Fear pooled up and over, spilling like a covered pot that was boiling and no one was there to remove the top to let it all out.

                “What makes them this sick and twisted?” Connor’s voice was barely a hushed whisper, turning into broken sobs. He was filled with foreign objects and he wanted them out. He wanted them out now, not later. Now. He threw the paper aside, scrambling to take one of the photos into his hold. Hank was letting it happen because Connor had a right to know. He wasn’t going to keep him from this.

                “Kamski got this together for me, as a favor from Carl. Carl got information about Simon and Markus’s lives before being free. Kamski wasn’t pleased to give this up, but a favor is a favor. And he has good faith for keeping it up.” Hank was explaining how he found all of this, eyes trained on the helpless android as he stared holes into the photo of the entire surgery staff. They wore face masks and no name tags, so there was no way to tell who each was. They were spotted with blue and red blood, bleeding indigo down their scrubs. Such a beautiful color created from tragedy. “It’s gonna be okay, Connor.” He changed to comforting words, scooting his wooden dining chair closer so Connor could rest his forehead on the bigger man’s shoulder while having out the existential crisis that couldn’t be averted. “Androids have right ya know, and they violated those rights. We can get this fixed somehow.”

                “Hank, they took my organs out. They harvested from me like a damn pig.” That was one of the first times he has so openly swore and it shocked the police officer, but he just turned and tugged Connor into a hug. The dam holding all those tears were broken, and the anger and sadness was pouring out in pails. “I’m a disgusting halfling of a human android thing.” Connor’s words were failing him, stress levels rising to shut him down piece by piece.

                “You’re not disgusting Connor.” Hank scolded Connor for speaking so poorly of himself, forcing the android to look him in the eyes. Dull blue grey met dark chocolate brown with tear stains, words falling to deaf ears. “You’re the furthest thing from disgusting.” Except for those times when he licked blood, but that’s for a different time and place. “Don’t speak like that, or I’m going to have to tape your mouth shut.” Connor threw his arms around his neck, falling further into the embrace.

                “But, but what they did.” Connor stuttered out, eyes paling with draining liquid. “You can’t.. you can’t let it be slid under the rug like everything else.” He sobbed loudly, coughing as mucous membranes produced snot annoyingly thick.

                “It’s not going to Connor, trust me.” Sumo trotted over and rested his head on the thigh Connor had sticking out, whining and whimpering in concern. “Even Sumo will help get through this.” Connor’s hands came down slowly to bury themselves in Sumo’s fur, his body following to slide from the chair and end up pooled on the flooring. “Plus we have evidence.” Hank still felt terribly sick to his stomach, running a hand through Connor’s hair to stroke and play with it soothingly. Connor was uncomfortably sobbing into Sumo’s fluffy fur, accepting all of the affection in all of its forms.

                The moment developed silence, broken only with the fading noises Connor made while he was crying. He had to stop the tears eventually, whether he simply ran out or he just depleted his emotions completely. Whichever came first.


	13. State of the Matter

 

                Gavin and Corbin (the stupid name of that damn 900 model) were unusually chipper this morning when Hank and Connor arrived, the pair seated against Gavin’s desk with drinks. Corbin probably had thirium while the detective chugged caffeine in coffee form. “I enjoyed last night, you pick pretty good places.” He was smirking at the toaster oven. Had the world gone to hell while Connor and Hank had holed themselves up? Appeared so. “We’ll have to do that again.”

                Did Hank care to find out what the hell had happened last night? A little for blackmail, but otherwise he hated to overthink it. “Keep your personal life person unless you’re gonna have kids any time soon. Cause I’ll pay the human being that dates your ugly mug so long.” Hank’s desk was stationed across a short path from Gavin, so it wasn’t difficult in the slightest to roast him. Connor smiled a little to himself, taking up the same empty desk chair that always seemed to sit in front of the Lieutenant.

                “Ha, ha. Very funny that you think I like brats.” Gavin crushed the paper cup that once held his drink, dropping it into the trash can to the east of his desk. “Wouldn’t let one anywhere near me.” Corbin sipped at the thirium, eyes lazy and low lidded to looked over his cup rim at the other human and android.

                “Ah, you won’t be saying that when you actually have a child.” Hank barked a laugh, taking a seat at his desk and moving on the rollers towards the extension of the desk. He had been the same damn way, which got him smacked around by his wife for a few weeks. Yeesh that woman was hurtful. “I know it.” Connor leaned his elbows on the desk between the monitor and a box of donuts, glancing over at RK900. The taller android was much more handsome than he felt he was, even in this nice off the shoulder shirt. It was pale blue, off his right shoulder, and sung against his curves. He felt good, but not near someone that could wear whatever he wanted. That was another difference between him and RK900.

                “You don’t know shit about kids Hank, I’ve never seen you with one or talk about one.” Gavin liked to push at all the buttons. Maybe Connor should get him a fidget cube. Those had buttons. The younger detective moved around the android consuming the thirium slowly, hands stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. Hank slowly licked his lips, choosing to pick up a tablet to scroll through the case file with his own speed. “What? Playing chicken now around the question?” Reed bent over Hank’s shoulder just to get an empty donut box to the face. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

                “I’m minding my own Ps and Qs, because you don’t need to know them all.” Hank scrolled down, picking up his coffee cup. It was empty, so he swung around to go fill it.

                “I’ll get you a cup of coffee,” Connor snatched up the mug when he stood up, able to disappear from this uncomfortable situation. “Black with two creams, right?” He got a short nod in return, left to eyeball Gavin with a dangerous look. The android walked across the precinct to the break room, feeling a dozen eyes in his back. The coffee machine was in semi functional order despite the wear and tear Gavin gave it in frustration, and Connor managed to get it started up and running for a heavy roast k-cup.

                “See the tin can’s still a servant of yours. But still avoiding answering me.” Gavin took up the open space made on the desk, propping his foot on the arm of the swivel chair Hank was stationed in. “Come on, can’t be that bad to talk about.” He was pushing the older man around, moving the chair back and forth while Hank attempted to work. It could only last so long…

                “Gavin Reed, I got too many skeletons in my closet. Now get off my back before I slap ya again with a donut box. Or better yet I could shoot you in the foot if you don’t move it.”

                That didn’t scare Gavin off. He just further went about pushing the buttons he could, head thrown back to stare at the ceiling. Anyone who was aware of why Hank hated talking about this would have stopped by now and even bought him a drink. Gavin was too dense for his own good, and Corbin knew better than to speak up after searching the internet for a second. “You don’t scare me Hank. Just tell me why you think you have the right to say that I’ll be good with any sort of ankle biters?”

                “Because you’re a lot like me, Gavin. When I was younger. I didn’t think I’d have kids but then I had my son Cole. But some doctor high on red ice couldn’t be found when my car rolled over and nearly killed me along with him.” Hank’s words were bitter and cold like cold brewed coffee, a steaming cup placed on his desk by Connor. The detective stood up and promptly knocked Reed’s foot off the chair, grabbing him by the collar. “Don’t dare push my buttons like that again, or I won’t be so nice.” He threw Gavin into Corbin, the android catching him easily. Connor came to stand between them, afraid of a fight.

                Reed lunged from Corbin’s arms, throwing himself towards Hank but being caught by Connor easily. “Don’t do this Detective Reed, it’s not worth it!” Clawing and scratching came to his neck and arms, which stung harsh and deep. “Stop fighting!” He used his strength to throw Gavin into his chair, the RK900 standing now between Connor and Gavin. Android stared deep into the other side’s eyes, glaring sparks and fires. They were protecting their humans.

                “Stand down, Connor.” Hank was done with all of this, coming up behind his housemate to press a hand to his back. “It’s not worth it.” Brown eyes flashed around at Hank with concern. He had just been insulted, and so has his son. Wasn’t Hank angry, infuriated? “it’s okay.” He assured again, letting the android take his seat up again. “Think a little more with your brain, Gavin.” He sat back down as well, scooting the roller seat back up to the monitor to start typing again. Rk900 stepped down as well, LED flashing yellow and blue at the same time. A fight had barely been avoided. “Let’s go visit the evidence room, Connor.” He didn’t want to sit here any longer with Gavin so near. It was a pain in his ass.


	14. Settling Down and Powering Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank needs friends so *inserts random character he'd somehow know from a rock concert*

 

                It’s been just about two weeks since those photos were gifted to Hank right at his door step.

                Two weeks since Connor found out how he’d been torn apart.

                Two weeks since Gavin narrowly avoided a fight with Hank.

                Two weeks and 4 days since Simon and Markus were attacked.

                Two weeks would never go by so quick ever again, at least not to Connor. He’s been following Hank around like a dog, but by his own will. He’s been learning more things, more cooking, more things about his organ system, more about Hank’s past. His wife was Bellatrix, or Trixie. His son loved the color green and his favorite holiday was Saint Patrick’s day because everyone wore green. Trixie had been blonde and loved the color pink so that’s what she constantly dyed her tips to be. She left Hank after Cole died because she blamed herself too much and didn’t want to turn to drinking in front of her husband. Connor discovered she had killed herself 4 years ago, but kept that to himself.

                Currently Connor was flopped down haphazardly on the living room couch, trying to figure out why the hell his torso hurt so bad. He didn’t eat, so therefore he didn’t pass gas or needed to use a bathroom. The only liquid he released was coolant after it was used but that was a little different in the kind of feeling. He prodded gently around his stomach with fingertips, trying to do an internal scan. He only had a scan of his head, heart, and thirium pump (which was in full working order, so he ruled that out). Why couldn’t he scan these new organs also? It was odd, since he assumed they were attached to his systems somehow. This wasn’t right.

                “Connor what the hell are you doing?” Hank was standing over him, curiosity written all over his face.

                “Nothing Lieutenant.”

                That’s how the rest of the week went.

                Another week came to pass at a snail’s pace, making it to 4 weeks in the span of 4 years. That’s how it felt at least.

                The third week the pain had gone to the way side but now it returned in the form of needing to throw up or eat something. Neither thing could Connor do, so he was suffering very quietly. Chasing suspects quelled it for a long moment, but he doubled over hard when one of them socked him in the gut. White spots clouded his eyes and a warning flashed in his line of sight, a gunshot following as the suspect dropped to the ground before escaping. It was just in the leg, so he couldn’t get very far. Two police officers gathered the suspect up while Connor was still down for the count across the concrete.

                “This isn’t normal Connor. Are you sure you’re alright?” Hank was blocking the high noon sun from Connor’s face effectively so the android could get it together. Silence followed that, eyes blank as he ran diagnostics. This pain was irritating. “God damn batteries probably ran out again.” Hank leaned down and grabbed Connor’s hand to wrench him to his feet. That snapped Connor out of it.

                “I think I’m gonna be sick.” The words were a low murmur, but Hank heard him and made a disgruntled face.

                “Not all over me you won’t.” He didn’t drop Connor despite the threat, but the android did rush to a trash can near by. Thirium leaked from his lips and caused him to cough hard and deep from his chest. It was a disgusting light blue color, since the chemical from the liquid had already been removed. “That’s not normal, but he did get hit in the gut…” How was he supposed to react? Probably going to have to take Connor to see an old friend.

                Later that day, Connor laid across the back seat of Hank’s car while the older man knocked on a lavender colored front door. The rest of the brick house was cherry red from someone well maintaining it, and the neighborhood was decent. “Coming, coming. Half a second—” someone inside the house tripped over something, her voice not too far from the door. “Move Kaldar, goddang dog.” The front door opened inward to expose a half shaved head of lavender hairs and heterochromatic eyes of blue and grey. “Well hell, Hank. Been a couple decades~.” She joked, not looking very old herself. Maybe 34. Opening the door further exposed a cybernetic right arm and leg, clothes avoiding long sleeves and pant legs. A pure white dog sat up from the couch he had been shooed to, one ear flopped down adorably.

                “Don’t feel like it, Ann. Can I ask you a favor, since you know tech crap better than I do.” Hank heard the back door of his car open again and followed by the sounds of retching all over again. The hell was wrong with this fuckin android?

                “Shall I safely assume it’s the tin can?” Ann as she had been nicknamed stepped barefoot out onto the cement porch steps, walking across the cobbled stones towards where Connor leaned heavy to try and keep himself upright.

                “Yeah, this has happened twice. All it is is thirium.” Hank went about explaining the chase before on that street and through the fields, Ann lifting Connor easily with an arm around his shoulders and waist. “There’s something else, but probably wanna get him inside first.” Connor was so out of it, he could barely hold his head up. Feet shuffled, and Hank got up on his other side to help the old friend of his.

                “I don’t think I’ve seen anything like this before, but you know I got more in me than tech.” Ann had to side step inside her door, whistling sharping for kaldar to get out of the way again.

                “Are you an android?” Connor could hardly speak as he was taken to a guest room turned patient area, the mystery woman apparently a doctor of some sort. Hank had interesting friends to say the least. Ann could be mistaken for an android with the arm and leg though.

                Shifting Connor up onto the table, Ann drew a towel from a drawer to let him clean his hands and face. “No, not quite. Got into a pretty bad hunting accident that couldn’t save my arm or leg.” She moved a trash can to his side as well, within an arm’s length. “I’m Anneta, but Ann is just fine.” She slipped on a pair of gloves made of a special latex that wasn’t broken by her metal hand, letting it snap around the wrist. She also pulled a lab coat over her heavy metal band shirt, buttoning it up to try and keep clean. “So, what’s this other part I should know?” She now looked to Hank, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and then bun.

                “Connor was experimented on, about 2 months ago. He’s got some human organs in him too.” Anneta looked very perplexed, almost 100% appearing like she’s gonna ask for evidence. Hank produced a few of the photos from his pockets, mostly ones that displaced organs. He knew she had studied medicine long enough to recognized them from such images.

                Looks like mostly the digestive organs, and the urinary bladder.” She thumbed to the next one,  bringing it closer to her face. She needed her glasses. “I think that’s the male reproductive organs. That clamps are in that area, so it makes sense.” She went to the next one and skipped it. Repeated one. “Lungs, heart, and thirium pump are intact, and the brain. He still doesn’t need to eat though, but I’m assuming he has the urges to?” This time she looked to Connor who had been paying attention and gave the weakest nod. “You still don’t have to, but you can if you so please. It won’t harm you.” Another nod followed, the friends sharing another look.

                Hank gestured to Ann to follow, exiting the room for a moment. Kaldar was standing guard like a good boy, and Hank gave him a pat on the head. “I’m worried about the kid, he’s been through a ton of shit.” Anneta understood that, bending down to fix an anklet on her fleshed leg. “You gotta fix him up for me, please.”

                “Hank.” Anneta was patient as she stood upright again. She was a good foot taller than the detective. “I’ve worked ER 10 years, surgery 5, and technology 17 years on the side. Trust me.” 17 years ago had been her accident. He wasn’t surprised it became a side job for her. Especially with repairs. “I’ll fix him.” They ducked back into the room to see Connor staring deep into the trash can like he might throw up again. It was getting bad clearly.

                “Hey, look up for me Connor.” Ann’s voice was tender, a pen light flashing across his pupils and into his ears. Her hands were cold and Connor let out a shutter when she touched his skin, staying silent with Hank at his side. He held the trash can in his arms out of fear of throwing up again. “I just gotta poke around a little, tell me if anything hurts.” She directed him to sit up a little taller, starting to use the utmost care to prod Connor’s tender belly with her human hand. Up near his ribs, she trailed down and went along the side and crossed near his belly button, her hand being grabbed when she prodded the lower abdomen near the pubis. Connor’s eyes were wide, close to tears. “Does that hurt?” She didn’t move, feeling how Connor shook so.

                “Yes. It does.” Hank came closer, a comforting hand on his lower back. Connor released Ann’s hand and forced himself to sit up again so she could continue probing.

                “alright, I’ll be a little more careful.” She promised, writing down the piece of info on a clipboard beside her. “Tell me just like that again if I hurt you.” Which wasn’t what she wanted. Her hand trailed around his lower back, starting near the kidney, moving towards the middle but avoiding right on his spine. Near his 5th lumbar, he made a noise of hurt and Ann stopped again. “There?”

                Connor nodded, hugging tighter to the can as a wave of nausea overcame him once more. “And the other side.” He felt and found Hank’s hand to hold, squeezing tight but mindful not to break fingers.

                “I’m going to need an x-ray done then, or a ct scan. I have an android that the hospital threw out during the revolution, and she can do the scans.” Ann stepped back, pressing a button on her desk while reaching for a stethoscope. “I need you to stand up a second. Can you do that for me?” Connor complied regardless the feeling in his knees and how he was ready to drop, leaning a bit onto the bed and setting the can aside. A knock sounded on the door, a silver haired nursing android with pale lavender eyes.

                “Can I help you, Ann?” Her voice was Russian, and her skin unusually like snow. “You rang after all.”

                “Take a CT Scan of Connor’s lower pelvic region, from the 2nd Lumbar to the coccyx. An x ray of the same space as well please, Natalia, and sample the thirium from that trash can.” Natalia nodded, taking the trash can first from reaching in like Connor used to when sampling blood. The thirium dripped down her fingers and soaked into her skin, trailing through her system to be collected in a tube.

                “That’s…. strange.” Hank commented, moving out of the way when Natalia placed down the trash can and came to stand a few paces in front of Connor. He wasn’t supposed to be in the xrays after all.

                “Stand up as straight as possible, please, Connor.” Natalia folded her hands in front of her, watching patiently as Connor moved to the left a little and straightened up his back. Touching her LED briefly, Natalia blanked the color of her eyes and scanned and analyzed Connor and his internal organs. “Scanning complete. Please turn to the left side if you would.” Her eyes remained a creepy blank, which scared the hell out of Hank. These android prototypes are so strange… Connor turned to the side as directed and Natalia took one last X-ray. “X-rays complete.” Lavender flooded her irises again and the MX600-C tucked hair back behind her ear. She moved and helped Connor move back up into the bed. “Just one moment and I’ll print the x-rays. I’ve sent the scan to your computer, Ann.” She bowed and excused herself, trailing out through the kitchen and down to the basement. Samples probably were already analyzed.

                “I love that android, she’s a huge help.” Anneta pulled up her computer on the desk, typing a quick password and pulling up the files. “Thirium levels are normal, but there is an unusual amount of hormone in it. Not as strange as expected, but too high. The CT scans are mostly just the organs, the thirium pump is clear and everything seems in working order. When Natalia gets back with the x-rays, let’s hope it’s more informing than this.”

                “Any guesses right now what it is?” Hank had an arm around Connor as the android was falling asleep, almost like when a camera was running out of battery.

                “Well, it has been 4 weeks. If it was getting accustomed to the organs it would have started long before this. There’s something more that the ct scan can’t quite pick up on.” Anneta took a seat and rolled up to Connor’s knees, rubbing her spine in pain before glancing at him even more. She could feel the problem on the tip of her tongue.

                “Speaking of, is there any way you could remove those and replace them with other android organs?” Hank didn’t want Connor to suffer like this, not when there was the potential chance to fix it all. Ann might be able to do that.

                “I wouldn’t suggest that any time soon.” Natalia had returned, holding x-rays in her hands. She waved the doctor closer, discussing them in Russian a moment. Their voices were worried and they gestured to the images they held up to the lights. “I also did a more detailed thirium analysis, which I emailed to you as well.” Nat brought Hank out into the hall while Connor fully fell asleep on the bed, the android shining a light through the back of the x-ray.

                “What exactly am I looking at?” Hank leaned in with squinting eyes, making out the thirium pump and part of the intestines. Being as it was from the side, there was an unusual amount of space being taken up by a rounded organ. Nat pointed to said organ.

                “This, is not supposed to be in the typical male. It’s a uterus, and it only has one ovary which just peaks up on the other side.” She gestured to it with her pinky, trailing down. “There is still the male organs, seminal vesicles and the proper tubes. But the levels of estrogen are higher than that of testosterone which means it’s functioning harder than usual.”

                “In plain English if you could.” He asked when Ann came out, appearing somewhere between grim and hiding an excitement.

                “As damn odd as it sounds, I’d say the android’s knocked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up Natalia's model because hospital androids probably have different numbers than first aid and paramedics. Don't @ me sksksk


	15. Days

 

                Hank had to peek in and look at Connor a millisecond, turning his heated gaze to the woman he’s known a long time. Surely she wasn’t lying, but what the hell? Wouldn’t something like this be impossible, even if Connor was stuffed full of human organs. He was a damn piece of plastic for fuck’s sake. “You’re shitting me.” He ran a hand through his hair, unable to look at either woman and choosing a spot on the wall rather. “Goddamnit…” A million thoughts raced through his head, never ending and killer enough to cause a headache. A drill was starting to play around again.

                “Surgically, I can remove the organs and thus the fetus. It doesn’t have a heartbeat yet from my assumptions and the fact that I’m going off pure guess.” That meant that the original fertilization happened 3 or 4 weeks ago. Ann didn’t bother to ask how Connor had ended up like this, knowing where her nose didn’t belong.

                “I can’t make that decision for him. This is his body after all.” Hank really just couldn’t think straight, thoughts scrambled beyond belief. Fears were rising, and he didn’t dare think irrationally about such a choice.

                “I’ll let Nat tell him. Come have a cup of coffee with me.” Anneta waved him down the hall, feet making soft noise on the floor boards. Kaldar was asleep under the kitchen table, a cat perched on the counter while sleeping as well. Pretty quiet house. “Black with creamer?”

                “You remembered.” Hank took up a seat, sighing as he folded himself into it. Ann was a lot taller, so it only made sense the chairs were a little higher sitting. “Still single I see.”

                “I had a wife for a while, but she turned out to be a serial killer. I haven’t married or dated since.” Ann started up the old coffee maker, which was maybe even older than Hank’s, and let the water start to heat while she poured in coffee grinds and some powdered creamer. “What about you? How’s the wife?” That just proved how long it has been since the two spoke face to face. There were times for work that they came together but otherwise they never truly sat and chatted.

                “Left a while ago. Cole died too… but that’s a story I don’t bring up very often.” He mumbled the words, shifting his arms up onto the table to lean on. He was still mulling over the news, wondering if Connor was awakened or left to recharge. “I’ve been eating healthier thanks to Connor, actually. Still listen to Knights. What about you?”

                Ann poured one cup of coffee, sliding it to Hank. She gave him a knowing look with a smirk and chuckle. “Of course, I do. It’s my knitting music.” She went back to the counter, tossing a packet of sugar at him if he wanted it. “Did you see their latest album or are you still stuck in 2029?” She teased, pouring her own cup of coffee and emptying more creamer into it. There was no such thing as too much to her.

                “Have I listened to it? Of course I have ding-bat. I’d be crazy not to.” This was a distraction, and it was pleasantly working – especially when Ann turned up the speakers and started to play the album on a low setting. The bass was vibrating the floor regardless. “Still can’t believe you were just 14 at that concert. Your dad thought you were crazy.” He could recall the day like it was 2 hours ago.

                “He thought you were gonna kidnap me, Mister I-used-to-be-quarterback. What happened to ya?” She was totally joking, taking up a seat across from Hank. The sound of voices from down the hall where Connor and Natalia were started up, and the two humans ignored it for the moment.

                “A wife nagging me, and stress happened.” Hank hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long while, and just talking without a care in the world made everything clearer. “But that also did me some good. Figured out real quick how to be a dad.”

                “I’m still trying to believe you said he died. Cole seems like a good kid if he had a dad like you. Did you chase off the bullies?” Her hands were wrapped tight around the mug of coffee, taking slow sips while keeping an eye out for her android and Connor. In case something happened.

                “I’d be dumb not to. No one was allowed to throw him around while I had a say still.” Hank jabbed himself in the chest with a proud thumb, crossing his legs under the table. He leaned back, taking a large drink.

                Ann chuckled, looking down with her ponytail flipping out of the bun it was loosely in and nearly getting soaked in the drink. “AH CHRIST!” She laughed harder, swatting her hair away and snorting another laugh while Hank gave one of those silent laughs. “jesus fuck, this day.” She wiped a tear of laughter, setting her drink down. “I guess functioning isn’t allowed anymore.” She rubbed her cheeks, smiling wide with stained red lips.

                And while the two went on discussing heavy metal, Natalia was tenderly shaking Connor’s shoulder in hopes of waking him from the half charging state. “Connor?” He made a noise in his throat, eyes weakly fluttering open to gaze at the android. Oh right, he was in the friend’s house still. “let me help you up.” She gently helped the RK800 get seated upright, his hair a mess and her hands fixing it with indifference. She was still one of the mindless machines that hadn’t experienced deviancy despite what the hospital had thought. “Can I get you some thirium?” She asked patiently, receiving a head shaken no. She took a seat on the desk closest to him so they didn’t have to speak loudly.

                “Where’s Hank? How long was I asleep?” He wasn’t speaking loud, but Nat could hear him clearly. He was worried about what was wrong, but he assumed the android would tell him anyway.

                “Enjoying a cup of coffee with Dr. Lexington. You weren’t asleep long either, though no one blames you for falling asleep. Your systems were tiring out from the strain of throwing up.” She spoke formally, forgetting no details it appeared. She cared about feelings, but she also valued truth and the situation at hand.

                “What exactly was wrong?” He sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve, suddenly chilled and wrapping his arms around his midsection with hands in his armpits. “No one said anything before I fell asleep.”

                “Because of the status of your body systems, it appears that you have an unborn child inside of your reproductive organs. I’m assuming you were unaware of the nature of your body.” Connor mildly appreciated the lack of emotions since emotions would have only fueled him to cry in that moment. “You do have the option to remove your human organs and the fetus to be replaced with andr--.”

                “NO, uhm, I mean, no. I…” the words had been out of his mouth before he really had realized what he should have actually responded with. “I don’t want to do that.” He was trying to process all of this at once and apologize for his behavior. “I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m sorry.” He sighed and rested his head in his hands. Natalia slid off the desk, walking on silent feet to come and place a hand on his back.

                “Don’t apologize, please. You’re perfectly alright for being so upset. This is unexpected news.” Natalia patted him gently on the back, rubbing his shoulders slowly but surely. “I’ll get you some vitamins to add to your thirium, and give you time to think about it.” She hugged him just briefly, leaving the door open barely when she left. Connor rubbed his face in exhaustion, eyes shutting. He… he was pregnant? That’s never happened before, and it probably won’t happen again. He’d have to start eating a little, taking vitamins to keep the baby healthy. If he decided to keep it. The thud of heavy metal from the kitchen reached his ears and something about it soothed him. It reminded him of Hank, and it warmed his heart. He could decide this. Not now, but later. Later.


	16. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday like i had hoped to, hope this angst makes up for it uwu

 

                Connor had a soft grip on the prenatal vitamins Natalia had not only ordered but also gifted him, instructions tucked into his front pocket. He wasn’t staying overnight, but Natalia had followed them home in a taxi to equip an IV of thirium into Connor for safety reasons. It was a better form of ingestion given the vomiting. She was gone within 20 minutes, and the only sounds were gently dripping and Sumo’s heafty breathing. Hank was left to make dinner for himself this evening, though Connor still demanded to help in some way despite being now confined to the living room pull out rather than his comfy spot in Hank’s room (on a blow up mattress that usually turned to him sneaking into bed for warmth). He drew the blankets up around his waist more, accepting the knife, cutting board, and bowl brought to him.

                “Still can’t believe you’re fit to do anything in this condition, Connor. Seriously.” Hank was clearly fully concerned for the android, going so far as to fluff the unnecessary pillows behind his back and head. Tender care had been taken to assure futile comfort. He could sleep on rocks, honestly. It was humorous truly.

                “I can help make food and further decrease your weight. I know it’s a sore subject but I know you want to.” Connor accepted the veggies in their container, letting Hank return to the kitchen to start water boiling and to properly grill the chicken on a stove extension. “Don’t forget to whisk an egg wash.” He also called, a half turn cheek showing a glance of annoyance. Hank knew what to do, Connor just liked to push that button sometimes. It was meant as purely playful always.

                “Yeah, yeah. I know. But I assumed once wouldn’t kill me, especially considering all of the bullshit of the day.” He busied himself about the kitchen, slipper dressed feet making swishing noises on the linoleum tiles. Hank had a point, but Connor really preferred cooking now that he had the skills to do so. It kept him busy. Besides, Hank would have to go back to work and he could make some food ahead that just needed instructions to heat. Hmm…

                “I’m in pain, yes, but I’m still fully functional otherwise.” He pointed out, scrapping the carrot he had sliced and diced into the bowl before following with crisp chucks of celery. “Toast me 2 pieces of bread on 3 please?” Hank took the moment to open the bread box and toss in the two pieces and adjust the knobs appropriately. “Thank you. But I really don’t need the IV. Waiting til the sickness subsided would almost be better.”

                There was another ‘I smell bullshit’ look from Hank and Connor shot a warning glare back. This was fairly normal already, but the tension in the room was much heavier than before. “What?”

                “Nothing.”

                “It’s something Hank. I know it is.”  

                Connor was right, it was something. But Hank wasn’t quite ready to share the doubts in his mind. Not with the android-human state of pain and hormones Connor was in. He’d wait til later. “It’s not important right this second.”

                Connor felt a side remark crawling up his throat to be said, but kept it down and let the lull of silence wash over everything except the quiet sizzle of the grill, bubbling of water, and the repetitive chopping of the knife through uncooked veggies. He didn’t want to stress Hank out, so he just dropped it. It was better for the both of them after all. Connor placed the chopped veggies into the bowl, setting the knife and cutting board on top when he finished. Hank came and took it, the two working like a clock.

                “20 minutes, and 4 packets of sweetener.”

                “I know, Connor.”

                Again came the deafening hush, leaving Connor to merely lean back and focus on his inner workings. Self-awareness seemed to gift his systems the extra push it needed to analyze and track his organs, including the new ones. They functioned despite no blood, thirium taking its place. They had been tied into place with wires being sutured to nerves in a half sloppy manner. Clearly a human error. Then again, wouldn’t an android have deviated if it had done such a surgery? Connor knew he would have… seeing to it that such a disgusting thing was done.

                Deep down, he knew that there had been a reason. Perhaps a human reason he couldn’t understand. A maternal hand came to slip under his shirt; the android really needed to change out of these. Something looser would be better. He’d need bigger clothes anyway if his stomach planned to grow. His fingers trailed down over the crease of where abs would be if he had been modeled with them, mind starting to wander and search for baby information. He wasn’t even entirely sure if he wanted the child or not. He had no idea how to choose. He wasn’t informed on this kind of things. He was supposed to be a police android.

                The phone rang somewhere off in his subconscious, his current frame of mind keeping him from getting up to answer. Not that Hank would let him, as the older answered the call with a gruff “hello?”

                “Reed you have got the worst timing. What do you want?” Why was Detective Reed calling? Connor paused the video clouding his vision, tabbing it down to glance over at the portly human. He did note that even in a month or more’s time Hank had lost at least 10 pounds just from his changing food habits. “I’m not at the office, why?” His bushed eyebrows furrowed and he ran a hand over his scruff, which Connor also noticed was slightly trimmed down recently. “Jesus Christ, the queen could be waiting for me and I wouldn’t come in right now.” The timer had 10 minutes left so it was more than likely that Hank could package up the dinner and take it with him if he needed to leave.

                “God, okay. Okay. And you might want to pick a new name for that android of yours, it doesn’t sound right.” He abruptly hung up, eyes locking with Connor’s. The android didn’t realize he had been staring, and now hung his head into his chest. “I’m assuming you heard?”

                “Yes.” He forgot he still had his hand tucked under the shirt and removed it to then sit on it like he was trying to stop biting his nails. If he had fingernails to bite that is. “I’ll be here when you get back.” Connor’s voice was a bare whisper, ready to pull the video back up and resume his search.

                “I’ll go get ready then.” And to that, Hank disappeared down the hall to his room to unclothe himself and find something much more fitting to wear. Connor lulled back to the giving tranquility, most of the tension long gone despite how it longed to hover over him. He couldn’t let it effect his systems. He nestled back into the warmth of the couch and blankets, head lounging on the folded throw kept there. He drew lines over the buttons of his shirt with a digit, the urge to unthread each from its respective hole testing his patience. He wanted to touch and feel, but was repulsed at the same time. He curled over to one side, legs coming up into his chest. The stupid IV kept him from hugging around himself, and he couldn’t resist the urge to rip it out. He stabbed the needle end into its own cord, shutting the machine off right after so it couldn’t make any sounds or alert Natalia to get her back here.

                Hank’s footsteps sounded on the flooring again just as the buzzer of the stove went off, pot of water nearly bubbling over but chicken grilled perfectly fine. He found an old container he used to make lunches in and filled the largest part with the veggies and laid the chicken over it. He shut it up tight and found his wallet, eyes flickering to Connor shortly. It pulled at heart strings he didn’t know he had and kept him from wanting to leave. But Connor would need space to think. He found keys and shoes, gave Sumo a head scratch, and meandered his way to the door with weight heavy on his shoulders.

                “Don’t be out too late, darling.”

                The words had been foreign to Hank’s ears for a long while, not sure of the last time he had heard them said with such love.

                “I won’t sweetheart.”


	17. Blankets

 

                2 hours, 3 minutes, 20 seconds later and Connor has watched just as many baby videos. Everything from birthing to ultrasounds, to even scary stories. He had Sumo curled up against his stomach, hands running through the dog’s fur carefully. He seemed to know that Connor wasn’t simply just an android anymore, and that something grew inside him. It was more reassuring than he had originally thought. He finally decided it was time to move at least a little bit, rolling onto his back and finally removing his wretched shirt. Sumo remained where he was sitting, eyes glancing at Connor as he stripped to his boxers and went to throw them in the washer. That’s when his hunt began.

                Humming a quiet nursery rhyme (he’s got them stuck on repeat in a youtube tab) he looked though his clothes for something much more comfy than usual, pausing his hands. Surely… Hank wouldn’t mind if he borrowed a hoodie? Besides, Connor enjoyed the reaffirming smell. It was Hank’s signature after all, and he liked the comfort even with the hulking male gone to the office. He pulled one from the back of a lounge chair and pulled it on over the black boxers, sleeves far too big and making it more dress like. But the inside was soft and well worn, cared for tenderly over the years as food didn’t stain it terribly.

                Perfect.

                Connor waddled back out to the living room couch bed, moving the IV machine to the corner and encircling Sumo again amongst the sheets. “Much better, huh boy?” He laid on his back to stare at the ceiling, Sumo moving his chin to put it on Connor’s stomach again. “You can tell there’s something inside there, can’t ya?” The soft woof following was like a yes, and Connor connected to the tv to play more videos properly while being able to see. Besides, Hank was probably going to be gone a while.

                He started up another playlist of informational talks, split screening to resume scrolling on a website. His hands returned to webbing through soft needle hairs, the repetition nice and tranquil. The quiet seemed to match, only shifted with the speaking of the video. A knock suddenly sounded to the door, followed by a short buzz with the door bell. If they were like Connor, they’d soon press and hold so the android crowed: “Just a moment!” Sumo jumped down so Connor could get up, the plastic man walking to the door and unbolting the heavy metal locks. Swinging the wood open produced Markus, back turned in waiting. Of course, he faced Connor after hearing the wood slide against the flooring a bit. “Markus.”

                “Hey, Connor. It’s been a while. May I come in?” Markus clasped his hands behind his back, Connor silently stepping to the side and letting the other android come inside. “Simon was worried, and I was too. I hope I’m not coming at an inconvenient time?”

                “No, you’re fine. I’ve been… busy.” Connor had forgotten to flip the TV back off and now scrambled to do so, but Markus spotted what he had been looking at. Oh gods…

                “Busy looking up things about babies?” Markus was very confused, coming up beside Connor and attempting to put a hand on his shoulder. This triggered Sumo to growl furiously, and the android of color backed off immediately.

                “Sumo, down.” Connor scolded, his age starting to show despite having such a short life himself. “I don’t know what has gotten into him.” He motioned for Markus to move closer again and gave the slightly taller a hug. It was returned with a special tenderness, the two taking the silence in stride. Sumo watched with careful eyes, big and dark, and protective to boot.

                “What were you looking that up for though?” Markus was still curious, Connor moving to the kitchen table to take a seat and the other right on his tail to take a seat across from him. There was an almost knowing silence before Connor rolled up on of the hoodie sleeves and retracted his skin. Markus followed, and the rush of emotions transferred with the memories nearly knocked Mark from the chair.

                Everything; the fear of finding both the photos and the pregnancy, the hatred towards himself and the surgeons, the sadness of Hank’s temporary distance. The swelling energy of everything building on top of the last, and the hot tears that wanted to roll down his face. It was so much on the android’s system, and so much on his conscious. Markus felt hot dog breath on his leg when Sumo trotted over and it didn’t stop his filing of the memory. He had no words to say, and if he did he would have no way to properly say them.

                “Connor, I….” Markus brought his other hand up to cradle both of Connor’s, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. “Have you decided if you want to keep it or not?” That was the thought currently at the forefront of Connor’s mind, sniffling a tad.

                “I don’t know yet, if I want to or not… I don’t want to do it alone either, and Hank might get scared off because of what happened to Cole.” Connor knew that’s what was bugging Hank despite him never admitting it, because logically it made sense. Markus licked his lips and shook his head up and down again and again. It made sense. “What do you think I should do?”

                “I think you’re bothering to learn some about this because deep down, you want this child. But I’m a blind fool sometimes so don’t take all my words for it.” He laughed, which brought a smile up to Connor’s bleak expression. The two felt warm and fuzzy, especially as they decided mutually to make some chocolate chip cookies for Hank and biscuits for Sumo (who was perched on the couch like a hawk). It kept their hands busy, given that they talked about a lot of things – including Simon and their plans.

                “So, how is Simon? Since he’s worried about me.” Connor was putting a tray of the cookies on a cooling rack, taking the dough balls Markus formed and placing them on the non-stick paper.

                “Simon’s getting a room ready for the child we’re adopting. We don’t know their gender yet, since the mother is still pregnant. She just knows she can’t care for them like she hopes to.” Markus started filling the now empty plate with more shaped balls of dough for dog biscuits, the dough darker in color to tell the difference and so someone didn’t accidentally eat a dog treat.

                “So I take it you’ve met the mother then. Does she look like either of you?” Connor was very curious about this entire thing, considering Simon had been so excited at the bare mention of it.

                “She’s of color, but naturally blonde. She said the father was too, so there’s the chance of blonde hair and blue eyes. So there is a high chance the little one will look like Simon and I.” Markus couldn’t control his cheek splitting grin, hands working tediously but effectively. “I hope they do.”

                “Do you hope it’s a girl or a boy?” Connor couldn’t tell the sex quite yet, given that just recently he had felt what he could assume was a heart beat. It had been startling, but fascinating. He needed to focus to find it again, but right now cooling cookies was his job while the next batch baked.

                “I shouldn’t be telling you this, might run and tattle to Simon.” He was joking, obviously as he stopped working a moment. “A girl. A little princess to spoil.” Connor’s heart fluttered, running a hand over the front of his own belly without its soon-to-be bump. He dried off his hands after washing away bits of cookie dough, running a hand through his hair carefully. “What about you?”

                “How do I know you won’t tell Hank or Simon?” He playfully waggled his eyebrows, but let a little laugh escape his lips. “A little boy, actually. He’ll grow up big and strong.” There was a new sparkle in Connor’s eyes the more he was talking about it, the more he was thinking about it. He did. He did want this child.

                “That’s really cute. I bet he’ll be a momma’s boy – err, unless you wouldn’t want to be called that?” Markus tripped over his words, considering Simon had wanted to have that title.

                “I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” Connor slipped into the living room while the cookies baked, a sudden chill overcoming him. Probably his body telling him to keep the baby warm. He huddled back in with the thickest blanket around his back and shoulders, looking like a ghost with dragging chains and drooped clothes. Only, not dead.

                “Understandable.” Markus poked at one of the dog treats, finding it cooled and stiff enough to consume. “Come here Sumo.” He whistled, clicking his tongue as the dog came trotting in from Hank’s bedroom. “Now, sit.” He wiggled the treat, the Saint Bernard flopping his butt down on the ground in anticipation. “Good boy.” Markus tossed the treat up and Sumo jumped to catch it, chomping loudly on it and cleaning up any crumbs he slobbered.

                “I can only imagine Hank catching a cookie like that.” Connor snorted a laugh, shaking his head at the image coming to mind.

                “I can only imagine a fight of dog and owner.” Markus grinned wide, getting close enough to pet Sumo eagerly. A new bond of trust was immediately formed.

                “I couldn’t agree more. But let’s finish up with there. I’ll package you up some to take to Carl – and tell him I said hello.”

                Markus tipped an imaginary hat. “Yessir.” It was just a joking phrase, nothing serious.

                “Ah, yeesh. Don’t be like that to me.”

                “Joking, joking.”

                A soft sure ended the conversation with laughter.


	18. Telling Hank

 

                Connor was in the middle of taking one of those chalky prenatal vitamins he had been told to take, swallowing it down with a tad of thirium when the front door swung open. Not the smell of liquor, but the smell of paper and ink met Connor’s nasal senses and he somehow knew it was Hank. “I thought you didn’t eat” was the first thing from Hank’s lips when he saw Connor downing a second pill; the android took a moment to gulp it down before speaking.

                “Prenatal vitamins, thirium isn’t nutrient rich after all.” The smell of cookies was still thick and heavy in the air, and it now seemed to reach Hank’s nose. “But, you’ve been doing good on eating well. And Markus stopped by while you were gone, so I have a treat for you.” Connor set down the thirium and took Hank’s hands before the lieutenant could say much more than a word.

                Into the kitchen, at the kitchen table Hank sat, a collection of chocolate cookies placed before him with a glass of skim milk. This rose Hank’s eyebrows up, a smile pulling across his lips. “Well, well. I feel like a kid who aced a test.” He picked up one cookie, breaking it to expose the still gooey center with delight. “You’re buttering me up for something and I don’t care since I’m enjoying this.”

                “How can I butter you up if I didn’t use butter in the recipe?” Connor’s grin told the truth, that he knew the police detective had been sarcastic. He took a seat across from him nevertheless, hands clasped over the table cloth he had taken time to lay down. The house had almost a feminine touch since Connor moved in, but that was because he tried to keep it clean mostly. “But I wanted to ask you a few things.” So in ‘buttering him up’, Hank had been half right.

                “I’m not getting any younger, go on with it.” Hank leaned back, taking a bite of the cookie. Honestly, even without butter these were so gooey and delicious, Connor could probably get his way regardless.

                “I decided to keep the baby.” The words came out much easier than Connor had expected, even if he had spoken a lot about it with Markus before parting ways at the front door just an hour ago. “And I thought you should know, one, since you’re the father.” That was a part neither would deny. “Two, because I wanted to know what your opinion was.” He ran a hand through messy hair, worrying his bottom lip with straight white teeth. He had even brushed them to quell his nervous feelings.

                Hank leaned forward to set the piece of food down and to take up Connor’s hands. The android was chilled, even if he had blankets covering most of his body. “If you want my opinion, then I’ll give it to you.” Fear spiked in Connor’s mind and heart, letting Hank continue. “I think you’re right, to do as you want. Because it’s your decision to make. I trust you to do what’s best for you, and I shouldn’t be the one to stop you if you want the baby so bad.”

                The words made Connor’s chest ache terribly, eyes stinging with tears being produced. He didn’t know what to say, but the questions he had practiced came back to him in a heartbeat.

                “What about Cole?” The words were heavy in the air, Connor squeezing Hank’s hands tight. “I know you still love him but I don’t want you to think this will replace him or you’ll neglect this baby or --.”

                “Connor.” Hank’s words brought their eyes together to meet, greying blue matching sparkling brown. “I do miss Cole. Why else would I keep a box of his things in my garage?” It was a rhetorical question of course, and he went on speaking. “But I know you won’t let the same things happen to this child like what happened to Cole. And I’ll never forgive myself, but I know you’ll need me.” Hank ceased to think of words to say, opening and closing his lips to try and produce sounds. “I can’t keep dwelling on the past, I gotta move on. And this is one step closer.”

                The conversation was serious, but Connor couldn’t help but laugh a bit. It was relief of course, which shown on his features. “I’m so glad to hear that, so relieved.” He leaned his head down over their clasped hands, Hank taking one hand to tuck hair back behind Connor’s ear. Fingers trailed under his chin and he lifted his head for lips to press lovingly together. It had been for the shortest of moments, but the touch’s feeling remained on his lips even after Hank leaned away.

                “Don’t worry Connor. I promise it will work out. I’ll be there with you.” He went to speak again, but Connor left the chair and threw arms tight around Hank’s neck and shoulders. The hug was soft, warm, and spoke better than words did. The blanket had fallen to the flooring, so the heat of Hank’s body still wasn’t enough to further warm Connor up. “Here, let’s get you into something more. You’re colder than a metal street pole in the middle of winter.” Most didn’t remember when everything was metal instead of thermal plastics like it was now. Except him of course. And old people with dementia.

                “It’s my body trying to keep the baby warm.” Connor only pulled back to pick up the blanket, Hank standing up after downing the glass of milk. Didn’t want to waste it after all. He moved the cookies to the counter and out of Sumo reach, picking Connor up into his arms. The android was startled, but curled into the touch as he was brought to Hank’s room and nestled into the sheets like a baby bird in the nest. A bunch of blankets surrounded him and a pillow was under his head, Anderson taking off his shoes to join the android. He cuddled closer, Connor resting his head on Hank’s pectorals like it was a pillow. And it was a better pillow, since he could hear Hank’s heart beating against his ribcage.

                His body started to grow heavy with the need to sleep, wanting to process the vitamins he has consumed. “Hey, Connor. I got a question.” Hank’s voice sounded far away, but he awoke enough to respond.

                “What is it darling?” His sleepy brown eyes gazed up, tucking blankets further around his stomach and chest.

                “Please tell me you won’t have mood swings.”

                “Haha,” the laugh was sleep filled. “No, Hank. I won’t have mood swings.”

                “Oh thank god.”


	19. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chapter because I felt bad about not posting more yesterday

 

                Time seems to pass much more quickly with the weight of the world off his shoulders, so before Connor could blink 4 months had gone by. Baggy hoodies and sweatpants had become his best friend and bi-daily prenatal vitamin alarms became annoyingly recurrent. At least it was keeping the baby healthy and on track to grow right. But it also had him frequently having to stop and use the restroom tenfold what he was used to. It was annoying at times, but he accepted that fate. The android currently was rubbing some soft lotion into the stretched skin of his belly and his hands, finding that it helped the pain of growing to fit the fetus into such a space.

                His internal cell rang in his head, blinking to answer the call from Hank (who fondly was named baby daddy in his contacts). “Hey babe.” He had to swat a little at Sumo’s nose to keep the dog from licking the lotion off before it soaked in, absentmindedly rubbing over the smooth bump with open palms. There was just a certain satisfaction to it and all.

                _“Hey, would you mind coming in to the precinct? If you’re feeling up to it that’s all. I just can’t seem to wrap my head around this.”_ The soft sounds of Hank’s hen scratching over paper was loud enough to hear through the call, which induced a chuckle from Connor’s lips. Poor old man had trouble without his handy police android.

                “I think I can manage. I’ll just get dressed and take a taxi.” Connor gingerly lifted himself from the couch, folding down the top of the hoodie. Just barely did it cover the bump’s swell, leaving Connor now to just find some shoes to put on.

                _“If you’re tired, stay home. I don’t need you stressing yourself out.”_ Connor resisted the urge to remind Hank that he was an android, letting the man treat him more humanly than usual. _“I love you, you know.”_

“I love you too, Hank. But I’m fine. I’ll be at the office in about half an hour alright?” Connor did his usual shuffling struggle with the shoes since he couldn’t bend over properly, slipping one on and then the other.

                _“Alright. Be careful.”_ With a final sharing again of ‘I love you’s, the call ended and Connor dialed the number for a taxi. He processed said call while making lunch to bring for Hank since it neared noon, a simple turkey and lettuce sandwich with some mayonnaise on toasted bread. He had it just packaged up with an apple when the taxi arrived, the android nervous to step outside. It’s been 4 months since he’s done that, but he had to man up.

                A maternal hand on his stomach, Connor exited and locked the house after making sure Sumo had food, walking the length of the path to the taxi’s opening doors. Ducking his head inside, he took up a seat and leaned back slowly. One hand held the brown paper sack with the lunch and the other was folded under the swell of his belly where he could almost feel the little pulse of their child’s heartbeat. If he turned up his sensitivity he could, but he didn’t want to break his eardrums either.

                The taxi ride proved to be shorter than expected, Connor exiting just 15 minutes after entering. There was another spike of fear when the taxi rolled away, but he knew Hank had brought the car here if he really needed to leave. Exhaling slowly, Connor took the first few steps into the precinct. The desk was busy, so he slipped through by scanning his fingerprints rather than waiting for one of them to open up. A breath of anxiety left him again as he noticed the empty desk, except for Hank’s where he sat bent over a dozen different files and pieces of evidence. The sight brought a smile and he started quietly across the precinct. Fowler wasn’t in his little box up those stairs, and Gavin was gone with RK900 (who had been renamed Nines because Corbin just didn’t sound right). Chen and the other officers were probably out at a scene somewhere or doing some training things.

                “Boo.” Connor took a seat in the desk chair that was in front of Hank’s space, the lieutenant looking up with sleep deprived blue eyes. “I made it.” He moved the chair closer with his feet, hands cradled under his belly out of habit. That’s how he likes to sit when he has nothing to do. The hoodie (had he moved his hands elsewhere) would have covered the majority of the curve, but it was alright since no one else was present.

                Leaning over his work, Hank pressed a longing kiss to Connor’s lips and smiling into it. “I’m glad to see you. Are you sure you’re okay?” He didn’t want Connor to be here if he felt tired or like he could become tired easily. He was shocked when a brown bag was placed on his desk. “You didn’t have to make me lunch like I’m five either.” The comment was purely teasing, especially when he used the bag as a placemat for the apple and sandwich.

                “But you said you needed my help – what exactly is it?” Connor was then greeted with a tablet with the files of the current case: a man, anti-android, being shot and killed in his own home. There wasn’t much evidence, and they had no idea where the bullet had even come from. No shell casings were found within a reasonable range, but Connor also analyzed the bullet from the autopsy.

                Despite running diagnostics, a lot, Connor did run a little slower than usual thanks to the fact he had to constantly be self-aware of the baby’s progress and vitals. He did offer Hank better options than the original thoughts, explaining where such a bullet could have come from given the grooves from the barrel and which shot the furthest, so forth and so on. The conversation went on almost an hour and a half, which gave time for Gavin to show up with Nines and a bag of fries and cheese from the smell.

                Connor was in clear sight of the detective, but sitting as he did hid part of his belly while the male took up a desk across from Hank. RK900 bothered to come over, shaking hands with Connor and doing a basic info transfer like usual of them. The two had gotten together over the 4 months while Gavin and Hank had been working, which included a conversation about Nines deviating from normal and the progress of the baby (which he knew the gender of, but was keeping a secret for Connor and Hank’s sake). “Nines, how are you and Gavin doing?” They all could hear Gavin feasting upon the disgusting looking shoe string fries, even Hank wrinkling his nose quietly. There was an unspoken worry in the room since Gavin hadn’t been brought into the know about the pregnancy. Then again, he was last to know a lot of things. But this was the time he wouldn’t, if Connor wanted to say anything.

                “He’s avoiding watching his cholesterol again, which will give him an early grave.” Nines perched himself on Hank’s desk, having a fond appearance on his features. He cared about Gavin clearly, despite the man being nothing but an asshole most of the time. Maybe he was different at home, which was hard to believe with what Connor knew about Gavin.

                “And no, I haven’t told him.” RK900 added, glancing at Hank as the detective tried to figure out how many strings he’ll have to pull to get fries in the future. Right now, he settled into the turkey and lettuce sandwich which was pretty good. A change of palate. “If you want to, I guess now would be as good a time as any.” Seeing as the office was empty and Gavin wasn’t drinking anything that could be spit out in shock.

                “I suppose you’re right.” Connor looked to Hank for approval, giving him a head tilt that said go ahead. Whether Gavin was told now or when the baby came, he’d have to know eventually. “I’ll let you do the honors though.” Nines gave a pleasant smirk, moving across the small aisle and around the end of the table to properly lean over Gavin’s arm

                “I think some congratulations are in order here, Detective Reed.” Nines, without much though, wiped a lump of melted cheese that tried to drip down his chin with a finger, using a napkin to remove it from himself then. “If you’d stop eating a moment to notice.”

                Reed swallowed the ball of food in his mouth and rose a brow, taking another napkin to rub his lips clean. “What are you fuckin talking about?” That’s when he glanced over at Hank and Connor (since they were the only ones in the room). His eyes almost bugged out of his head, and there was a sense of fear rolling through Connor’s body at the stare. Hank was pretending to just eat, but he was ready at a moment’s notice to jump up and stop a fight.

                “Holy shit, fucking… how the fuck? When the fuck?” There was malice and anger hidden in the questions, which made Connor flinched instinctively. His hands and arms were wrapped around the bump, almost to try and hide in. “This is fucking sick. What the hell?” Connor couldn’t stay there any longer, standing up to escape the stare of Gavin’s harsh eyes. He had to pee anyway, so he rushed off to the bathrooms.

                Behind him, he could hear Nines starting to scold his partner. “You could have been nicer about it, Gavin.” Nines only used his first name when it was serious. “You’re so quick to judge.” There was venom in his words, a snarl on his lips.

                Connor pushed open the empty bathroom door, fading words following him: “a fucking android with a kid is a little weird, Nines. You can’t try and tell me it’s fucking not.” Connor slipped into one of the stalls, the hefty door sliding shut and the lock being thrown into place. The words Gavin produced with such hurt was like a snake bite to the thirium pump. He felt tears strolling down his cheeks, leaving trails with their descent downward. Maybe he should have decided against keeping the baby so long ago. Maybe that would have made the rest of the world happy.

                The door to the bathrooms opened again, Connor peeking the sight of Gavin’s shoes under the door. He was at the sink, washing his face and trying to calm down. Leaving now would only get Connor hurt… He had to get out of here though. He also noticed the urge to use the restroom was gone, probably likely because of his fear.

                “Fuckin androids, how the fuck else are they gonna be so damn functional.” He groveled and growled to himself, hands gripped tight on the sink. Gavin had a deep seeded reason for his hate of androids, and it started with them trying to take his job. Replacing wives, and husbands, and even intimate partners. It was disturbing and mildly disgusting. But now this? Where the hell was the world going to draw the line? “People are going to die out and leave stupid ass androids to fend for themselves.”

                Connor counted the fact that Gavin was in more of a state of saddened anger as a chance for him to rush out, silently unlocking the stall. _Please don’t notice…_ Gavin heard the squeak of the door but just stiffened up, until the android tried to rush to the door. Reed was thinking on autopilot, grabbing Connor’s arm and pushing him back into the sink. The large hoodie’s back was now soaking up some water, and would undoubtably need to be washed.

                “Think you can just run away? Huh?” He gripped harsh to the front of the hoodie, knuckles turning white from the effort. Connor didn’t want to hurt Reed, but if that was the only way to get away then he’d have to. He had to keep his baby safe. “Answer me!” He screams, shoving Connor back harder and making a chip in the counter.

                “N-no, no detective.” His voice wavered, fear flashing in his eyes. He couldn’t be here. He needed to lower his stress levels. There was too much happening.

                “Then why try running off?” He was asking a rhetorical question, leaning in close to Connor’s face. He could smell the deep frying those fries had gone through and it made him sick to his stomach. How someone consumed that was beyond him. “Because you’re afraid of losing a child that you shouldn’t be able to grow?” That’s when Gavin reached his hand up the front of the hoodie and dug his nails at the thirium pump. Anger was fueling his decisions so much, and Connor’s hands went tight around the detective’s wrist.

                “Gavin, Gavin please don’t.” He started to cry further, his short life so far flashing before his eyes. “Please don’t do this.” He felt one click as the pump was turned, footsteps coming down the hallway. Nines. Nines’ footsteps sounded like that. “I don’t want to die.”

                The door opened then – Nines had merely came to check in to make sure Connor was okay but found the scene before him. “Gavin Reed put him down!” He rushed over and helped rip away the detective’s fingers, Nines holding tight to the short’s shoulders while pinning his arms.

                “Let me at him! Release me you tin can!” He struggled, fighting hard against the android’s much stronger grip. Connor fixed the thirium pump through blinding tears, moving to try and hide away under the sink. He had arms around his stomach again, trying to soothe himself by rubbing one finger over the spot where he felt a little flutter.

                “You’re going to hurt him, Reed.” Nines released Gavin only when he had wore himself out struggling, standing between the two.

                “I thought you hated him.” Gavin panted, wiping at his face like he was running a sweat. “You hated him before. What changed Nines?” There was venom and fangs ready to sink into both androids. Gavin was a viper, and these were his wranglers.

                “A lot of things changed, the world is ever growing. Why stop here and let prejudice keep you from being happy for someone? But I think you’re just jealous. Jealousy is a cursed thing, making actions harsh and unneeded.” Nines watched Gavin deflate, slowly, carefully. Only then did he extend a hand to Connor, helping him up. It was now obvious to Gavin what he had done.

                Connor’s hoodie was all ruffled, fabric stretched out more than it already was. He was crying hard, tears staining his cheeks. He was so human, and Gavin had treated him like garbage. “Shit… God, I – I’m sorry, Connor.” He rubbed his hands down his face, Nines and Connor standing close to each other with the taller’s arms around his younger kid-brother’s shoulders and back. “I don’t know what came over me.”

                Probably against his better judgement, Connor moved from Nines and edged slowly towards Reed. The human didn’t make much of a move until Connor wrapped his arms tight around him. Now, it became much more obvious the swell of Connor’s stomach. The child he would have probably almost killed. Gavin’s arms came around Con’s shoulders, burying his face in the android’s neck/collar.

                “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” And he really didn’t. Gavin loved kids and the idea of kids but why he dared want to hurt Connor was something even Nines couldn’t use his super computer mind to figure out. “You have no obligation to forgive me, but I am sorry.” The hug ended there, Connor rubbing tears away carefully with his thumbs. “How far along are you?” His voice was much more sheepish, unsure, when he asked. He didn’t expect an answer.

                “Almost 6 months.” Nines came and put a hand on Reed’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “We’re keeping the gender a secret until they’re born.” There was a tooth-rotting grin spreading on Connor’s lips, his fingers tracing over the bump slowly but surely.

                “Well shit. And you we’re back very long before that. Maybe a month.” They really got down to business, didn’t they? Gavin had to think hard to not imagine Hank and Connor going at it like rabbits. A hand stroked through Gavin’s hair and settled there for half a second. “Thinking about this makes my head hurt.” He rubbed at his temples now, eyes closed. He’d owe Connor for the rest of his life after this event. And Hank is gonna come close to killing him.

                “Then don’t think so hard.” Nines and Connor spoke at the same time, sharing a look before breaking out into laughter. Gavin was mildly amused, but still huffed a sigh. Androids.

                “I’m leaving now. But, if you need anything Connor. Call me. A’ight?” He didn’t asked for confirmation before exiting the bathroom, Nines pausing at the door. He looked like he was trying to decide something.

                “Can I get your opinion on something, Connor?”

                “Shoot, Nines.”

                The silence the followed wasn’t heavy, but rather comfortable or expecting. “Do you think Gavin would want to have kids, with me?” Connor knew the relationship between Nines and Gavin was special, and a little different from his own with Hank. But the two had a certain love connection he couldn’t understand.

                “Talk to him, Nines. He’ll open up if you mean what you say to him.” Nines nodded slowly, before letting the door open and having Connor exit first. He followed behind, the two walking towards the sound of Hank and Gavin talking and Gavin admitting to what he did. Honesty, the best quality.

                “You what now.” Hank was standing now, hands pressed to the desk. “What the fuck Gavin? You don’t do that shit.”

                “Hank, I’m okay. Don’t hurt him too bad.” Connor came around the corner to Hank’s desk, adjusting his hoodie as it tried to come up and hang around his neck. “It was just a misunderstanding was all.” He came up and hugged Hank around the side, feeling anger festering from the older detective in waves.

                With a grumble of incoherent words, Hank protectively wrapped an arm around Connor and narrowed his eyes at Gavin even more. You don’t mess with his babies, and he made it obvious.

                “I’m gonna just, take a seat now.” Gavin scurried back to his desk to take up more work, unable to finish his lunch and leaving it instead. He busied himself working the case, Nines coming to lean over Gavin’s shoulder.

                Hank looked down at Connor, who rested his cheek against his pectoral. He sighed softly, running his fingers through Connor’s hair and placing a kiss on the top of his head. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He furrowed his brows, blue matching up to brown.

                “Yes, I’m okay.” In reality, he was just a little tired. He moved back around the desk to take a seat where he was before, Hank plopping back down. “Do you need anything else?”

                “If you’re tired, you can go home.” Hank immediately responded, fingers smoothing over the keyboard before he started to type again. He liked Connor around, but didn’t want him to be tired all the time either. And the android needed to rest to properly take care of the child.

                “I’m fine, Hank. I promise.” He placed a hand over Hank’s, rubbing his thumb over knuckles. “I like being here with you, and it gives me something to do.” He took up a tablet to gaze over the files more, reading over them while starting to nibble his bottom lip out of new habit.

                “If you’re sure.”

                “I’m sure.”


	20. Home Bound

 

                Connor and Hank stuck close as possible as the office became more active, officers returning from a crime scene or some patrols (it depended, really). The files and evidence they sorted through was becoming harder to focus on since the day was nearing an end, and Connor was trying hard to stay awake. He was dozing off in the seat, a bullet in a cup in his hands. His head lulled, until he was startled awake by Nines placing a palm on his shoulder.

                “Connor, do you want me to take you home?” Hank had gone briefly with Gavin to go interrogate a suspect in the case, so Connor had taken to trying to memorize the evidence piece by piece. “You’re falling asleep sitting here.” Connor groaned just a little, rubbing his eyes tiredly while sitting up further.

                “I should wait for Hank, really.” Connor had to resist a yawn, gritting his teeth against it before sighing softly. “They should be done soon.”

                That’s when Fowler and Tina came over, the two chatting idly. They had both been curious to see Connor again after the news had started a spread like wild fire. Now was the best chance, before he left. “Hey, Connor.” Fowler spoke first, a small smile coming to his lips. He didn’t smile often, but something about this reminded him of the first time Hank came around about having Cole. He knew this would bring a little more happiness to the old geezer.

                “Evening Captain. Officer Chen.” He looked between the two, finding Tina trying hard not to say something. She was waiting her turn and all.

                “How have you been? Haven’t seen you in a hot minute.” Fowler tucked his hands into the deep pockets of his suit pants, belt straining a tad to hold them in place. It was a thick leather, so it held fine. But Connor thought of how to respond, since the last time Fowler say him he was off to be disassembled.

                “I’ve been good. Tired, which is unusual.” He hadn’t felt so bad about running a hand comfortingly over his belly since everyone was in general good humor about it – telling him congrats and good lucks alike. He did so now since it settled down the excess fluttering of early movement. “Tina, you look absolutely bursting at the seams to say something.” Both Connor and Jeffery chuckled at the way Tina did a little dance, hands clasped in front of her.

                “I’m just so excited, can I touch?” She wanted to feel the bump, but Connor wasn’t surprised – a general consensus of females would also want to. And really, he didn’t mind. His skin was a lot more transparent to the movements, which would be felt.

                “The difference between me and women.” Fowler leaned towards Connor as he pretended to whisper, earning a soft chuckle. “How long til you’re due? I gotta assume Hank will want off a lot.”

                “3 months, and a few days. Give or take.” Connor motioned Tina closer, peeking up the tail end of the hoodie and placing one of her hands right over the top. “Don’t let him slack too much time, I have been helping him watch his weight and paperwork.” The police chief gave a silent thumbs up of approval, patting Connor on the back carefully while Tina’s wind chilled fingers touched over the smooth fleshy skin. “Usually they move around more, but I’m hoping they wore themselves out.” He smiled sideways, Fowler curiously coming around to watch the exchange.

                “They as in 2?” There was a light flashing in the female officer’s eyes, but it was in good humor.

                “As in we don’t want to know the gender yet.” Her lips formed an O shape, pulling over a chair to sit in front of Connor because she looked ready to jabber on and on with questions.

                “Don’t nag the poor man too much, and be ready for patrol this evening.” He spoke first to Chen, who nodded, and then to Connor. “If you need help with anything, don’t be afraid to call.” He patted in a fatherly manner on the android’s shoulder, Nines returning from where he had went to steal Gavin’s car keys and leave a note about getting a taxi. Fowler went back to his office, Tina now having the moment to ask a dozen questions.

                “What do you think you’ll name them?”

                “I like Julia, or Richie.”

                “Do you have any cravings?”

                This produced a chuckle. “While I can eat, no.” Tina hummed, thinking longer.

                “Do you worry a lot about their health?”

                Odd. “Of course I do, even if I can check whenever I please.” Her hands moved back and Connor slipped down the hoodie.

                “Do you use lotion?” There was a little residue from before more than likely.

                “I do, since my skin isn’t used to this kind of stretching.”

                “Smart man. What does Hank think?”

                Connor worried his lip a little. “He’s on board with it, and he’s been doing a good job of helping out. I know he’s having it rough because of his son but I’m glad to be able to help him at the same time.” A yawn crawled up his throat, encouraging him to breathe as he used a hand to hide it.

                “I think it’s time to take you home now.” Nines jingled the keys, both android and officer pouting at the Rk900. “Don’t give me that look. You were falling asleep in that chair not 20 minutes ago.” He was sadly right.

                “Here, let me give you my number. Maybe when I’m off sometime we can talk more.” She transferred her number to a piece of paper and left the desk, waving goodbye. Connor picked up the page and folded in his pocket, lifting himself from the chair with a grunt. He was so tired, he’ll probably fall asleep in the car.

                “Gavin is gonna have to catch a ride with Hank or take a taxi him. I took his car keys.” Nines had a smirk on his face like he was going to get it later tonight for this antic. Probably would, if Connor cared to know about those two’s kinky sex life. Which he didn’t. “I left a note on the monitor so he couldn’t possibly miss it.”

                “Good choice.”

                “I swear he’s half blind sometimes, despite the normal doctor’s notes.” Nines offered his arm to Connor like a gentleman, the androids linking together before Connor thought long enough.

                “I should leave Hank a note.”

                “Already told him. While you were talking to Fowler and Officer Chen.”

                “You think of everything.” The two had left the building at a side exit, walking across the parking lot currently. “That, and my processing is a little slow with having to focus so much on the baby.”

                “Don’t worry about it Connor.” Nines opened the passenger door and helped Connor lower himself into it. The old car wasn’t as old as Hank’s (just barely younger) and smelled much cleaner. Probably because Nines made a point to try and keep it in shape rather than filled with food cartons. “Sometimes even the best people need reminders.”

                “Including Gavin about his cholesterol.”

                “Especially him.”


	21. The long haul comes to an end

 

                The last 3 months had Connor bed ridden by Hank’s orders and worries. That, and he was sleeping so much in preparation for the delivery. Which he really didn’t understand the process of. All he knew is he wanted to do it here and not at the hospital. Judgement by doctors made him fear them making him a test subject.

                Waking from his 3rd nap just today, Connor awoke with Sumo intensely sniffing at his stomach and lap. He knew something was wrong before Connor did. By now he struggled to sit up more, so he was sleeping upright on the couch and didn’t have to call Hank for help getting up all the time. “Hey, Sumo.” The dog climbed onto the sofa bed with Connor, curling his head around the much larger belly that distended from the android. “What is it boy?” He scratched behind floppy ears, a grumble coming from his stomach. It was painful, so suddenly overtaking him. He couldn’t even raise a noise of alarm, but heard the voices coming from the kitchen. Tina, Gavin, Nines, Hank, all enjoying a little something to drink. Tina was the first to notice Connor awake as she was closest to the door connecting the dining room and living room, wandering over with concern. Especially since his face probably gave all of it away.

                “Hey, are you okay?” She set down the bottle, sitting on the edge of the sofa bed. Connor couldn’t find any words, merely gesturing to his stomach as another wave of pain gripped and tugged on his body. Being a woman, Tina seemed to know. Plus, Connor had expressed to her his preference of doing everything at home. “Let’s get you into the bathroom okay? So the guys don’t get in the way.” As quiet as possible, she helped Connor to his feet and slipped down the hall to the bathroom at a snail’s pace. Of course, Nines noticed this and excused himself. Gavin and Hank were too busy talking basketball to notice anyway.

                “Is everything alright?” Nines had started to ask, before just helping Chen lower Connor to take a seat on the edge of the tub. “Is it time?” Connor had been scanning, noting the baby having dropped into a better position. That explains the pain.

                “It is.” He was starting to perspire, sweat glistening on his forehead. He practically doubled over at the next contraction, his body wanting to expel the child out already. His fingers dug at the large shirt he wore, which Nines helped him remove while shutting and locking the bathroom door. That got Hank and Gavin’s attention, but the two sat to listen close instead. Sumo was standing guard at the door, whining and whimpering just a bit but being a good boy otherwise.

                “It’s alright, how do you want us to help?” Nines tossed the sweaty piece into the laundry basket, the female officer grabbing towel for their potential use.

                “T-tell me what I’m supposed to do.” Connor was so scared, so frightened as he feared screwing up majorly. He didn’t want to hurt them.

                “Lay back, I’ll fill the tub. It’s easier on the hips.” Between her and Nines they fixed the way Connor sat and helped him remove his boxers while filling the tub with luke warm water, Nines being the squeeze object since he couldn’t have his hand broken so easily as say, Hank’s, or Gavin’s. “I take it you can’t remove the stomach plate given the stretching, so doing au natural is the option at this point. It’s gonna hurt a lot, but I can’t make it any better.”

                Connor had his head leaned back on Nine’s knee, listening to what Tina said and feeling her hand on his knee. He let his teary brown eyes meet her silvery grey. “You’ll get through this, I promise. Do you want Hank in here?”

                “N-no, no.. Not yet.” He didn’t want to be seen as such a mess, even though he knew Hank had been through this process once before. It was still a self-conscious point of his. His vision was blinded by a pop up, showing a scan of his body and the position of the baby so low in his body. He moved a hand up to silently show the two, who nodded.

                Nines watched Tina remove her shoes and socks, having worn shorts since it was about the middle of the fall. She knelt in the water just so she didn’t have to strain to help Connor through this all. The tub was even a bit small, with one of Connor’s legs hanging on the outside edge. He could feel Nine’s soothing fingers through his hair, the fact the android was there almost better than Hank. He’d be too worried about breaking fingers and his blood pressure than his own body.

                It didn’t help that a second later one of them knocked on the door.

                “Everything alright?” Hank. It was him.

                “Imagine it like the hospital Labor unit – men stay outside until afterward.” Nines had made the comment, which produced a little laugh from both Connor and Tina but was stopped but another groan of pain. Hank got the idea clearly by the look he shot to Gavin. Both older gentlemen were not pleased to be left out, but knew it was for the best.

                “This is what we get for not paying attention.” Gavin was a little bit of a smart ass about it, but he wasn’t wrong at the same time. “I guess another congrats is in order.” The detective couldn’t respond because Connor let out a rather loud yelp, biting into something to help muffle himself.

                The android had been told to push, which was what caused the noise and Nines offering the towel to bite on. “You’re doing good Connor,” the female officer encouraged with a smirk, having done this just one other time when called in to help rescue a kidnapped pregnant lady almost now 5 years back. “Give another push.”

                Hank was worrying his bottom lip with teeth, pealing at the cracking skin. He didn’t notice they were dry til now. Huh. Gavin was leaning on the wall beside the door, trying to come with conversation. “So why was Nines aloud in before you?” Good fucking question.

                “Probably because he’s another android. Probably another reason that neither of us know.” Gavin snapped a finger gun pose at that one. There was a lot of things he didn’t know about Nines despite now living full time with the fucker.

                “We did talk once about having kids together, so he probably knows more than you. Chen is a woman so we can safely assume why she’s in there.” Gavin shut up at another scream and the two very visibly winced. What the hell kind of pain shit was going on in there?

                Connor’s face was streaming with tears, but he was laughing. Laughing, crying, and relieved all at once. His child – his daughter – was laying on his stomach that had once been round but was now flat as a pancake. She had the mucus and thirium cleaned from her nose and mouth by Nines while Tina opened the medicine cabinet to find some scissors to cut the umbilical cord. “Hank, get me something to cut with!” Tina heard the receding footsteps, returning to Connor while he cradled the small child in the towels. “She’s beautiful.” She rubbed part of the towel over the top of the baby girl’s head to clear mucus away, Nines being the one to get up and unlock the door when Hank knocked. He had returned with the scissors.

                “Can I come in now?” Hank looked like 10 years were piled on with lack of sleep, and Nines stepped back to expose the sight. Connor, teary eyed but smiling at a small and wrinkled bundle in a fluffy white and blue striped towel.

                He turned to look at Hank, a handsome smile spreading on his lips. “Come meet her.” Nines passed the cutting device silently, taking a seat on the closed toilet lid so Hank could sit on the edge of the tub where he was before. And that’s just what he did, slightly in awe. Gavin motioned for Nines to leave them be as Tina cut the cord and let the water of the tub drain. “Thank you, Tina. And you too Nines.” The two shot smiles his way before they left Hank and Connor alone once again.

                “She’s beautiful.” Hank’s voice was softer than Connor had ever heard it before, fingers reaching out to brush over small wisps of chocolate colored hair that had grown. Tired blue eyes opened at the touch, looking at Hank first and then Connor. “What should we name her?”

                Connor hadn’t thought of very many names, having to scramble around with thoughts. “I don’t know. Why don’t you pick?”

                “How about…” Hank was drawing as much of a blank as Connor was, wracking his mind for something good enough for such a beautiful little girl. “Ariana.”

                “Ariana. I like it.” Because of Latin, it meant ‘most holy’, which Connor had to smile at a little longer. She had the beauty of an angel after all. “Do you like your name?” Connor’s finger became trapped in small hand, wrinkled fingers soft. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH THE LAST PART

 

                Connor’s hands folded shut a wicker picnic basket, three little girls racing around with hair pulled up in high ponytails. Simon was leaning against the tree beside him while Hank played the bear they were fighting. Markus was the trusty steed, carrying the three of them away to safety. It’s been just a little over 7 years since this entire shenanigan started, and at the least they were all still together. Simon and Markus had decided to have kids using a new technology Cyberlife supplied to aid in reproduction, so Simon was currently bulging with a 6 month belly. Connor looked to the blonde, a smirk on his lips.

                “Have the urge to pee yet?” Connor was never going to let Simon live with the teasing he did, getting a blue eyed glare in return. “I’ll take that to be a yes then?”

                “Just help me up.” Simon huffed, Connor standing while he was laughing. He extended both hands and took hold, hoisting the man to his feet. “Thank you. God how did you handle this?” He rubbed his hands down the front of his shirt to smooth the wrinkles, watching as the three girls tackle Hank to the ground and Markus was left to roll around in his own laughter. The playful screams of ‘nooo’ sounded and Connor couldn’t resist the urge to take a short video with his software.

                “I don’t know, dare I be honest. Let’s go find you a restroom.” Connor and Simon disappeared, leaving Hank to huff and puff like a big old bear that has been defeated. He wasn’t getting any younger, but these kids and Connor’s healthy meals kept him in shape. He’d lost the pot belly in these years and wasn’t threatened by heart disease anymore. He even was bold and had a single diamond stud for a piercing in his ear.

                “Looks like you rascals won again.” Hank pretended to be upset, which earned a mirage of hugs around his shoulders. Simon and Markus’s little one, Maria, was between his and Connor’s 7 and 5 year olds. Ariana and Hannah respectively. “Let’s get you some lunch.” He scooped them up in the hug and stood, listening to their giggles while Markus caught his breath in the grass. He eventually rolled over and army crawled over to the blanket that had been spread out, raising an eyebrow.

                “I’m assuming another pee break.”

                “Usually a good assumption.” After the amount of breaks with the 5 year old when Connor was pregnant the second time, multiple breaks were needed. “Now, time for sandwiches.” Hank served each child their respective sandwich, labelled since Maria was allergic to blueberries and Hannah had issues digesting gluten properly. “You’ll each get a treat when you finish.” Hank promised, producing a salad from the basket. He used to despise the leaves but now grew used to eating healthy.

                “Yay!” The chorus sounded, Markus chuckling quietly. His head was propped up on his hands, he watched the scene fold out. He had started painting for a living now, taking after Carl. Simon ran a flower shop with a new friend he had found, and all seemed well in the world. Hank and Connor were still working the force, and Nines and Gavin… the two rarely had much time to chat, but last he heard Nines had just delivered their first – a son named Kyle. The two had waited so long to have kids because they didn’t want to have to go through what Connor did. And after the second pregnancy Connor had undergone the surgery to remove the organs and replace them with original android ones. As well as the newest android reproduction tech. It was a sight to see, the 3 androids, 1 adult human, and 3 kids. But they were happy. And that’s what was most important.

                “Hey, sorry to disappear. They’re pushing around with little feet.” Simon awkwardly bent to take a seat beside Markus, an arm wrapping around the pregnant android’s waist. Connor followed to sit beside Hank, kissing the grey haired male’s head.

                “It’s alright, I understand.” Markus looked to Connor, who shared a wink with the android of color. Ah, little secrets. They were the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you for sticking around! I know this isn't always the best genre of fanfic for some but I loved the writing process. I'll be making a companion story about Simon and Markus soon hopefully, and I'm always open to take requests. 
> 
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments. It means so much to me <3


End file.
